She thought it was all over, It is now
by nix2828
Summary: 2 years after Edward Leaves Bella, she finally attends college in Texas. From her first day, her world is turned upside down. My first FanFic...be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

2 years after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she moved away to college. In Texas, without realising she throws herself into her course, and comes up with a surprising turn of events.

"Shit, still as clumsy as ever" Bella scrambled on the concrete floor picking her library books.

"Need a hand darlin'? " came a voice behind her. A tall and very burly man came to her rescue, as Bella felt her blush wash over her cheeks and neck.

"Hey, I'm Peter" Bella looked him over, and saw the signs immediately. Her mind ran riot with her checklist,

Orange eyes

White skin

Beautiful scent

RUN!

Bella turned on her heels and ran towards the big oak doors of her college building. Once inside, she grabbed her cell phone and flicked it open

"Hey Bells, Miss me al..."

"Shut up Jake, there's one here, he just helped me with my books, he's not a veggie, i could see it in his eyes"

"Sure Sure Bells, calm down, your imagination is over reacting, after all this time you need to breathe; do you want me to send Quil and Embry on the next plane? You know I cant leave Bells"

"No your right, It's my first day and i'm nervous; i'm just over reacting. Please don't tell Charlie I called it will only make him worry."

"Sure Bells call me later" with that she put her phone in her pocket and took in a deep breath.

Bella looked over towards the doors and around the foyer, she could not see Peter. The feeling of relief washed over her and she headed for the lift to find her lecture room.

The lift was buzzing with new students all chattering and gossiping, she took a moment to look at her schedule, room 217. Her first class of Monday morning, American Civil War.

The doors of the lift opened and she rushed out to find her room, she checked her watch, 8:45. Plenty of time to spare, she wandered towards the lecture theatre.

Standing outside the lecture she noticed students walking straight, she followed, taking one look at the theatre and the mass of steps she decided on the third row.

_I won't look like a geek and i won't fall over anything else _ she thought to herself.

Looking around the hall, she noticed the ratio of girls and boys to be slightly unnerving, there rows and rows of girls, flicking their hair and checking their make up. All giggling and looking eagerly at the door.

_Have I come to the right room?_

With that, the big doors to the lecture opened and in walked a tall man, with a briefcase. He stopped momentarily, but walked forward to the podium at the front of the room.

Bella, took the sight of the man in, washed out jeans, cowboy boots. She scaled his body, lean but masculine, broad shoulders and wavy blonde hair that rested just below his ears.

_Not your average lecturer _she thought absentmindedly.

He turned to face class.

Bellas breathe hitched, and she whispered

"jasper" so low she knew no one would hear but him.

She found him looking directly at her, Bella froze in her seat waiting noticing his amber eyes directly on her face. She watched, and saw a perfect grin spread across his face. He winked and turned to face the rest of the class.

She watched as Jasper led the class in a discussion of the years modules, and classes and began by covering the basic ground of American Civil War. She watched as he strode up and down in front of the students, all the girls crossing and uncrossing their legs. How each of them blushed every time he spoke to one of them directly.

She looked at his face, she had never seen Jasper so calm looking and happy. He seemed to glow.

"if anyone has any questions or would like to speak with me, I'l be in my office straight after class" Jasper dismissed the class and started packing up his things on the desk. The students filed out one by one, each of the girls smiling at Jasper on the way out.

Bella sat glued to her chair, she couldn't think straight, she could feel her mind going into a frenzy. She started to scramble for her books, and her bag, then, she felt a wave of calm pass over her. She looked up and saw the most incredible man stood in front her, beaming and laughing.

"well, well, Bella Swan, who'd have thought it. Care to join me in my office Darlin'? Im sure we've got a lot to talk about" with that jasper helped bella from her seat, and graciously opened the lecture theatre doors for her. She walked through, mesmerized by him. She followed him a little way down the corridor to small and slightly musky office.

Once the door was closed, Bella threw herself into Jaspers arms.

"Jasper, where have you been? Where is...Where are the rest of your family? When did you become a teacher? Why hasn't Alice been in touch?"

"Slow down darlin'" Jasper guided her to a seat by his desk.

"I only have 10 minutes, so I'll Be quick, I am not with the Cullens any longer, Me and Alice broke up not long after we left Forks. I don't know where anyone else is. And i finally put my knowledge to good use" Bella stared him, speechless.

"But..." she stammered

"i know its a lot to take in, look, I have classes all day, maybe you could meet me for a drink after the day ends?" With this he smirked, knowing there was nothing in the Student bar for him to drink. And she knew it.

"ok, ok. Meet me in the tuns? Around 7?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"yeah ok, I'l meet you there"

KNOCK KNOCK

Bella jumped a little

"Major, come on the next class is waiting" Bella gasped, Peter walked in with a great smirk on his face.

"Oh, the clumsy one? Having a private tutorial are we?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bella this is Peter, Peter this is Bella"

"Bella Swan? THE Bella Swan? Edwards Bella?" Bella cringed at shuddered at the mention of Edwards name.

"shoot, i'll wait outside bro"

"Is...is he your friend?" Bella questioned

"sort of, thats another long story" With that Peter knocked again.

"I have to go, my class is waiting. 7 o'clock?" Bella nodded, and rose from the chair. She headed towards the door, still unable to speak. She felt a cold hand on her arm,

"Bella, it's good to see you"

"you too" she replied, in almost a whisper.

Bella fled from the office, nearly bumping into peter on the way out, she ran towards the lift mumbling an apology to him, knowing he would hear.

She practically fell into the lift, as the door closed she wished it would hurry , and she felt it hit the bottom floor, she ran, straight through the crowd of people waiting.

_Please god, don't betray me now, I only need to run outside_

Once outside she stopped

_Could this really be happening, was that really him? What on earth has happened_

She rushed home to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for her meeting with Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All rights go to their respective owner...I sadly own nothing...

I sat in my living room, waiting for Tasha. I knew she would be home soon and she makes the best cup of tea in the world. She put this down to her "Englishness" as she liked to call it. She moved here to study, as her parents travelled a lot, her father is in the British Army. So she wanted to try something different, than the usual "English University Experience". Daddy's bottomless pocket also helped a little bit.

I met Tasha through , I didn't want to live in crowded dorms, I also enjoy peace and quiet too much. Of course when I arranged a visit to see her 2 bed roomed flat, an army of werewolves came to inspect the place...and interrogate Tasha. I don't think the poor girl ever got over it.

But I loved it, and she seemed nice. So i dived in head first and gave her a deposit. In the summer of this year, i moved in. Away from forks and against Charlie's better judgement, Jake convinced him that I needed some independence and something new to embark upon. He's quite persuasive when he wants to be.

"Hey Bells" I heard as the front door opened "Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Something like that" I replied as she sat on the couch opposite me. She perched her small frame on the end of the couch. She was so very English to look at, except for the bottle auburn hair. She has pale white skin, she gave the Cullen's a run for their money, her blue eyes were wide and her rosy cheeks were rivalled to my blush. Her Auburn red hair fell to her shoulders, but more times than not she had it pinned up, with small curls whispered across her face. She had all the curves in all the right places, and the boys would surround her at every opportune moment. But, she saved it for her English boyfriend, Parker. He was looking at moving out here permanently. I had only met him once, although i couldn't really understand his accent. But he seemed lovely and the love for her radiated out of every pore.

"well? How was your first day?"

"you know the boy...well...his brother is now my lecturer." She knew about Edward and his family, but not the whole truth, obviously.

"Nooooo, hang on, I'll put the kettle on" She came back with two cups of tea and looked at me

"spill"

I told her about Jasper being my lecturer, and the meeting afterwards, and the drinks tonight

"are you going to go? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes I'm going to go, I want to know what happened. Thanks Tasha but i think I need to do this on my own"

She smiled and nodded.

"So, what are you going to wear?" she jumped off the couch and headed straight to my room, i heard my wardrobe doors bang open.

_Her and her English dress sense will be the death of me, give me Barbie bella with alice anyday_

As I dressed in my black skinny jeans and my Motorhead T-shirt, I thought about all the things I wanted to ask Jasper, and all the possible answers. I could feel my nerves building and the knot in my stomach tightening.

I sat on my bed to put on my black boots, Tasha decided that rock chick chic was in fashion...

"Bella, The taxi's here"

"Coming" i replied, grabbing my bag on the way out. Tasha hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"i'll be here when you get back" she smiled, always there when I need her.

I ran down to the waiting car and jumped in.

"The Tuns please" The driver nodded and pulled out of the car park.

The journey seemed to take forever, i watched as the sun was going down and the night was creeping in through the windows. I felt a surge of excitement run through my body. This was it, I was finally going to get my closure, and whether Jasper knew it or not, he was going to give it to me.

The car finally stopped and climbed out of the taxi, I gave the driver a twenty and strutted towards the Tuns.

The Tuns was a rock bar me and Tasha had become quite familiar with in our first few days together, turns out she has an amazing taste in music although some of it we don't agree on. And this was the only pub she said had a decent lager to drink. This of course being part of her "Englishness" she had to have a decent lager and a decent jukebox. The Tuns was perfect. Small and dingy inside, the smell of smoke permeating in the air. There were beer mats from all over the world on the roof, and pictures on the walls of previous owners. It was homely, and I loved it.

As i walked through the doors, I saw him immediately. Sitting on a bar stool...drinking a whiskey...something was definitely up!

"Jasper" I managed to squeak out as i approached him

He turned on his seat to look at me, wearing the same washed out denim and cowboy boots he wore today, only this time with a white button down shirt. The man took my breath away

_Really? My breath away? Surely not. Must be the vampire thing_

"Bella!" He beamed "what are you drinking?"

"Lager please" i answered.

He ordered my drink and carried it towards a booth in the corner, he motioned for me to sit down.

"So; where do you want to start?" he offered.

So we sat there for hours and hours, he told me that he and alice split up because she blamed him for having to leave Forks. She forgot to mention the visions of her true soulmate that she would meet in Paris.

"Emmett rang me to tell me, he couldn't believe it and thought I had a right to know"

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I didn't know"

"Don't be sorry darlin' I'm not I've finally moved on and I'm doing what I always wanted to do...put the history books straight" he added with a wink.

Between the drawl of his southern accent, or the mischevious winks my face just got redder and redder. He was hot, in this new comfortable skin of his. It was nice to see.

"Bella, whatcha thinkin' bout Darlin'"

_Fuck! Empath! _

"erm, you look good Jas, I like seeing this side of you"

He smirked, and my face turned like a tomato

_Way to go Bella..._

We eventually got onto Edward, granted it was a few drinks later, but we hashed it out. Turns out, this soulmate of Alice's was right under their nose. Her and Edward disappeared to Paris together, where she was supposed to find her soulmate...he left the rest to my imagination. That was something I didn't need to hear. He also explained my birthday, I assured him he was forgiven, but he wanted to explain anyway, so...I let him

"I'm not trying to say it wasn't my fault, but i let their bloodlust get to me, and my own. And with you being Edwards Singer, I just lost myself in all their emotions. But as you can see, away from them, I live and breathe my work, I love my job and I have absolute control over my thirst"

Now that was something I had never thought of, he was carrying the burden of all the other family members bloodlust. No wonder he attacked me.

"so, are you going to explain the whisky?"

"Ha Ha! That my dearest Bella is thanks to my good friend Peter, who i believe you met today. Apparently alcohol has the ability to enter our bloodstream, he found out quite by accident, which is along story for another time, bottom line is..It is strong enough to seep into our bodies, causing a slight drunk effect. Not much but it's there all the same. Only a strong drink works, so Peter asked the barman to stock our very own moonshine. And that is what is in my glass right now"

"so your drunk? Right now? I quizzed

"No no, it would take a lot more than 4 glasses to have any effect; I just like to feel human"

I beamed at him, he really did look human. And for the first time I saw jasper in his true light, his southern drawl, his cowboy boots, his excitement when he talked about his work. It was like meeting again for the very first time.

So we sat and talked about the future, I didn't get the closure I wanted, but I got enough for now.

At the end of the night, Jasper offered me a lift home, and we exited the bar laughing and giggling like old friends. Then he handled me a helmet that he had picked up from behind the bar.

"You cant be serious"

_I didn't tell him, I could ride, i would save that shock for later_

"Sugar, you're in my world now! This is how we do things down here!" And with that I put the helmet on jumped on the back of his black and silver and motorcycle.

"Ohhh, shes got balls now has she?" he looked at me with a smirk and the bike lunged forward. And I loved it.

I whispered directions to my flat knowing he could here me and we arrived in less time that it should have taken.

"So, will you be in class on Wednesday?" He asked as i jumped and wobbled off the back of the bike

"I sure will Jazz"

_Jazz? Where did that come from_

"I think someones had a bit too much to drink." He giggled and helped me to the door of my apartment.

As i put the key in the lock, i felt his hand on my arm, i turned to look at him.

"thanks for coming Bella, I didn't think you would. I knew as soon as I walked in the lecture hall this morning that you were there. And if its ok with you. I'd like to put our past behind us, and make up for the pain that we caused you"

"you don't have to aplogise, you didn't do anything wrong. New start. Agreed?"

"Agreed" he squeezed my arm and took off at Vamp speed down the stairs and I heard the door slam.

I walked into my apartment and nearly knocked Tasha flying

"where the bloody hell have you been?" she yelled in her very English accent

"With Jasper, drinking. Eurgh, I need to go to bed" i slurred

I think the cold air has gone to my brain. She helped into bed.

"Tomorrow, we're having a talk girlie" and she closed my door


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"BELLA SWAN GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT" Tasha screamed through my door, she was on the war path.

I hauled my ass out of bed and headed to the door, opening it I was facing a very bright redded, quizzical looking Tasha.

"There's tea and toast on the table, and a paracetamol and some water" she smirked.

I followed her into the living room, and collapsed on the couch.

"Can i not take a shower, or get a wash first?" I said with a pout.

"No way, I want all the details, and you're going to give them to me, and be quick 'coz i have a hair appointment"

"Well, there's really nothing to tell, he is living down here with his friend Peter, and he has no contact with the family, apparently he wanted to move away and do his own thing" I yawned at her.

Well i couldn't tell her the whole truth, so these little white lies would suffice for now.

I leaned forward to grab my cup of tea and went to take a sip.

"Is he hot?"

I spat my tea all over myself "are you serious Tash, the brother of the ex love of my life, i don't even look at him that way! Don't be stupid, plus he's my lecturer, the slightest hint of that and he could be fired. You know there are rules against student teacher relationships, plus he's still getting over Alice, and for all i know he's with someone, we didn't get that far last night!"

"Bit defensive there Bells" she smirked

"right I'm going to get my hair done" she jumped up off the couch and grabbed her bag off the breakfast table.

"oh and Bella...it's only 7am, get yourself back to bad, you look terrible"

"NATASHA! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" i shouted as the door slammed

I dragged myself back to bed.

**2 hours later**

So, after two hours of lying and staring at my ceiling, I have decided that there are...4 cracks, 2 lots of spider guts, a small patch of damp and 6 lots of blue tac on my ceiling. Oh and apparently, when in full flow, Jasper makes my heart flip and my panties wet.

Quite a constructive 2 hours i thought.

At 9am, i finally decided to face the world and jumped in the shower. Although I couldn't decide if i needed a hot shower or a cold shower.

I decided on hot, i needed to sweat out the lager! I also decided on my strawberry shampoo to liven myself up; I needed all the help. After my shower i dressed and dried my hair. Then took to the living room to start reading the texts for Jaspers lecture tomorrow.

After two hours of procrastination and Oprah I gave up. I reached for my cell and dialled that oh so familiar number.

"Hey Bells, How did your first day go?

"Not too bad thanks Jake; sorry for freaking out on you, didn't mean to I guess I was just nervous"

For some reason I decided not to tell jake about Jasper or Peter. Although I don't really know why.

"No worries, so...how did your first go, tell me everything"

"well I had a great first lecture, the lecturer is so experienced in his field, it's amazing I definitely chose the right course."

"thats great Bells, I'm so happy for you...you wanna know whats beein going on up here?"

"yeah course I do"

"well apparently, everyones imprinting...except me. And it's just plain weird, I'm definitely far better looking than Embry and even he's besotted."

"Oh Jake, behave yourself, you'll find her eventually. Your too hot not too"

"aww Bells, your making me blush...its true though"

"Jake you're so modest"

"I know I know, oh, bells i gotta go Sams howling"

"Love you Jake" I giggled

"Love you too Bells"

So nothing much going on in Forks or the Rez, I think I might go back to Oprah.

I found myself by 3pm staring at the TV as Tasha came hurtling through the door.

"Oh my gosh, the shops around here are amazing, and I have found us a night out tomorrow night, a new student night apparently, cheap as chips"

I giggled at silly English phrase

"Tash! Are you serious? I'm only just recovering from last night!"

"No Bella, I have you some clothes and everything, we're going to a proper southern dance, with line dancing, and a rodeo bull and all the new students are going, and its going to be a blast" she hurried towards her room muttering and giggling to herself.

"Tasha, there is no way I am going anywhere near some line dance, do you not remember how my feet don't work like ever."

She came prancing into the living room in front of me sporting a white cowboy hat and plonked a black on my head.

"Oh come on Bells, I didn't get us fake ID's for nothing!"

Well if the hats are anything to go by, I don't want to see the clothes until tomorrow.

She pranced back to her room with a great big smirk on her face.

I retired to my room about 6pm and read up on tomorrows class...finally.

Around 10pm i started drifting in and out of sleep until finally I was in a deep a sleep.

_I could see a figure at the end of the street and I wanted to run to him,but something was holding me back and laughing in my ear. _

"_Don't be silly Isabella, you aren't worthy, he doesn't want you, he doesn't love you, he never did."_

_Then a bright white face flew into my eyesight and cackled._

I shot up from where i was sleeping...not again...i thought I was over these nightmares...Edward Fucking Cullen...Prick

JPOV

"She's pretty fine you know Jazz"

"Piss off Peter, that's a student your talking about, plus shes human, plus she wouldn't be interested, plus it would be weird and I would lose my job and just... just Piss off" I fired back at him

"but no mention of the fact that its your brothers love of his life and your ex sister in law to be...man you're family's fucked up"

"Give it a rest Peter, I have a lesson plan to write"

"Oh Jazz..." he sang

"What do you want now?"

"If your going to write a lesson plan...you should really turn the paper the right way up"

I launched my pen at him, fuck me, he was going to lose an arm if he wasn't careful.

Last night I cleared all my worries and lifted a giant weight off my stoney cold shoulders, but I couldn't concentrate on anything except the sweet conversation and the look in Bella's eye.

There was fire behind them, she grown up from some pissy little Emo kid to a beautiful...dare i say it Swan. God Jasper, get a hold of yourself. Literally otherwise your going to burst.

I knew she was my student, and i knew it was a complete no go area what with Edward and all, but fuck me she was hot.

The fire in her eyes seemed to ignite as we discussed things over drinks last night, and although I could see they were slowly burning brighter, there was a lot of hate and fear over what Edward did to her, and Seeing as though it was my fault he left, I was going to put it right. I was going to call Edward and get him to see sense.

I lifted up my cell and dialled

_Ring Ring...Ring Ring..._

"Hey Jasper, whats up..." came the voice on the other end

A/N...Hey guys, if youve got a spare minute...care to give any feedback...this is my first fan fic...and I'm not entirely sure how I'm doing.

Im English...trying to write americanly...is that even a word? Lol so apologies...i will do more research

Any pointers from those more experienced writers? I would be most grateful

Nxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still sadly own nothing...

"Hey Em...I've got a huge fucking problem..."

"what's up Jazz, are you ok? Is peter ok?"

"yeah yeah, everyone's fine, an old friend has come Swanning back in to my life, and things are well...a bit different."

"ARE. YOU. FUCKING. SERIOUS?"

Emmett and his profanities never ceased to amaze me. He continued -

"Are we talking about the same hypothetical Swan that didn't Swan anywhere because the Imp couldn't get a read on her magic crystal ball?"

I let him have his moment of Bond and the code talk

"Yes Emmett that very same Swan"

"FUCK MY LIFE! How is she? Are you gonna tell him?"

I paused for thought...

"She's good Em, really fucking good, and i thought about calling him, then i called you instead..."

"Now see, Jazz, I know I'm fucking awful with feelings and shit, but are you going to tell him because of Alice and you want her back, or do you really want them back together for their happiness...'cause you do know Alice and Edward are soul mates now..."

"Fuck, Em, why is it now that you choose to be all logical? Never mind, never mind, I need to go and think...here, Em...they still in Paris? "

"Erm...yeah? Why?"

"Just checking whether or not i had to tell you to keep your mind shut" i laughed

"Fuck you J, I am the mast..."

"Bye Emmett" I cut him off.

I couldn't help but sigh; he was right. They were soul mates now, Edward knowing Bella was here would do neither of them any good. And she didn't seem to be in love with him anymore. More like hate if I'm honest. And I definitely didn't love Alice anymore. Maybe this was the New Start she was talking about when she left.

_(flashback)_

"_Jazz, I know you love me and all, but I just don't think it's how it should be. I do love you Jazz, honestly I do. But I'm not in love with you"_

"_Fuck me Alice, have you been watching chick flicks again, 'cause that's a piss poor excuse as to why your divorcing me and leaving me behind while you jet off to France to hook up with some fucking waiter"_

"_Jazz, it's not like that and you know it. Look I have seen what's going to happen, and you're going to be fine, you are going to find someone who will you keep you afloat just as much as you keep them afloat. Trust me jazz it will be the new start that you need_

"_Is that it? That's all I get? No names? No faces?"_

"_Oh Jazz, you'll know, because she will start a burning in you that you can't ignore"_

You've got to give it to the Pixie; she can talk in some tongues!

Well now that, that decision had been made, I carried on with the lesson planning for tomorrow. Level 2 for the morning period, lunch break then the fresher's for the afternoon. Bella's class. Then something broke my daydream

"MAJOR!"

I looked and saw a very frustrated Peter in my face

"Whitlock, how the fuck did you not see or hear me coming into the room and speak to you for the last 5 minutes , you're a fucking vampire for fucks sake...dreaming about birds were we?...specifically Swans were we?" He said, whilst drawing out the last syllable of every word. And finishing with a wink.

"You Peter have an over active imagination, either that or you just need to get laid. So i suggest you phone Char already, I'm heading out for a hunt, you've got at least 3 hours. I need something Grizzly" I smirked at him and bounded out of the French windows.

"and don't eat anyone" I called back to him

"oh Majo;r Your a funny fucker"

I ran into the forest just behind our house and stopped abruptly. I clawed myself to the top of the tallest tree and just sat and mulled things over.

Now I'm not stupid, and I know I flirted with a Bella a bit too much, but I just couldn't help it. It was harmless fun, and it didn't mean anything. But it worried me that I was allowing impure thoughts of Bella go through my mind in the first place, what would Esme think? Maybe there is a New Start for me out there, but my god, I was so sure that this was it this time, back in the homeland. Maybe this time, I got it wrong.

With that I jumped down and took out a couple of deer.

About 3 hours later I was fully satiated and I ran back to the house and finished the lesson plans. Tomorrow is another day...as they say

A/N: I know its short, but I wanted to try my hand at Jaspers point of view a bit more. What did you think? I personally don't like...found it a bit boring to read? Any thoughts?

And thanks to all who reviewed the first 3 chapters. Its very Much appreciated.

Nxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wednesday afternoon.

BPOV

Looking around the hallway made my stomach turn. All the IT girl wannabes; begging for the attention of Professor Whitlock. They don't know the first thing about him, or what he's into, they just want to make him a notch on their bedpost and an addition to their reputation. Fucking a professor is definitely something these girls would be proud of!

After the last class came out of the lecture hall, the sorority girls made a dash for the door to get to their seats. I filed in behind them and took my seat near the front; falling up these stairs was not something i wanted these girls to witness! I don't think my self confidence could take that bashing.

After removing my pad and pen from my bag, my very large zebra print handbag never the less (thanks to Tasha) The door swung open, and I saw the cowboy boot enter the room first. My heart did the biggest flip in my chest I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Jaspers legs and body and of course his head followed the cowboy boot into the room and marched straight to the front. He turned towards the class with a huge smirk on his face.

Just as Jasper was about to open his mouth, the door of the lecture room flung open and crashed against the wall.

"Sorry Jasp...Professor Whitlock. I got lost again"

"No worries" Jasper replied with a smirk "grab a seat"

"scooch over" Peter whispered in my ear "or he'll get angry, and you don't want to see him angry, the mans vicious!"

I rolled my eyes at him and moved over a seat.

Jasper began his class. After 20 minutes I felt a nudge on my elbow, I turned slightly to see peter pushing a piece of paper towards me on the desk. It read :

**So...Miss Swan. How you liking texas?**

Its fin e thank you...Peter?

**Yeah, it's Peter. Sorry about the other day and the whole...well you know what I mean, didn't mean to be so forward. **

It's fine, I guess I'll have to get used to it sometime. So, how do you know Jasper?

**Erm, well, he's sort of my brother, its a long story...I'll tell you when we're not getting eyes from a certain blonde Vapire **

I looked up to see Jasper glaring at the both of us.

"Do you want to share your notes with the rest of the class Miss Swan?" I felt my face getting hotter and hotter and I felt the eyes of 200 students boring into my back

"No, Professor, sorry" I squeaked

Jasper turned away with a smirk and a wink, a wink. He just embarrassed me in front of my whole entire class, and he was smirking and winking! He would pay for that!

"Professor Whitlock, that would be Bella 1- Sorority girls 0" I said so low I knew only Jasper and Peter would be able to hear me

Simultaneously, the following things happened.

"the Bat-tle" jasper choked out and looked at me wide eyed.

Peter guffawed and fell off his chair.

And the whole of the room turned their heads to stare in my direction, as they watched Peter clamber back onto his chair, still howling with laughter.

My face turned a wonderful deep magenta colour. And for the first time in my life, I loved it.

"well, said Jasper, I think we'll leave it there for this lesson. See you next class"

Jasper sauntered over to me and Peter as the class started to file out.

"will you two come my office please"

I saw the look on 2 of the sorority girls faces. They were not happy. This thought made me happy.

Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

Fuck! Empath!...when will I learn.

Me Jasper and Peter made our way down the hall to Jaspers office. I was nervous, was he seriously mad at me? Was he really mad at Peter?

He opened the door and showed us in, in a very gentlemanly manner.

I sat down on the chair facing his and Peter leant against the wall behind me.

Jasper sat down on the other side of his desk and looked across at us, with a very stern look on his face.

I started to blush, and this time I wasn't happy

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO UP TO?" Jasper was rolling around on his chair like child, and Peter had started up again with guffaws behind me.

I couldn't help but laugh, after 30 seconds we were all rolling around his office in hysterics.

"Bella Swan, when did you get so witty?" asked jasper through his laughing

"And dirrrrrty" peter added, whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"I just, I just don't know" I gasped

As we calmed down, I noticed Jasper was trying to say something.

"So Bella, now we have been introduced; what are you doing tonight? Peter asked

"Erm, well. Me and Tasha, my flatmate are heading to a freshers party"

Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"yeah...thats not the best of it...its a cowboy themed party"

"yee- haw cowgirl" Peter yelled and started doing a dance in a circle as though he was swinging a lasso around his head.

"ok ok soldier, calm down" said jasper with a smirk.

"what is it with you two and the military talk?" i enquired

"That, my lovely little Bella is for another time; so cowboys and cowgirls! What time are we hitting this party?"

"Are you serious Peter? You know I can't go, I'm a professor!"

"Oh come on Jazz, they'll be that drunk they won't even know it's you!"

"No Peter, If any of those silly little girls spot me, It'll be a nightmare. Not a chance"

"Ok ok, point taken. Maybe another time Miss Swan" Peter winked

What is it with these vampire boys and winking?

"Well boys I better be going home, there's a very anxious English nutjob waiting for me with a cowboy hat"

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"sure"

Jasper gave me a huge grin

"Well you wonderful people, I'm off for a hunt, catch you both later" Peter walked out the door, and I saw jasper mutter something too low for me to hear.

"Well, come on then, I believe you have a party to go to!"

Jasper led me outside to his awaiting motorbike, and as last time, he passed me the helmet and jumped on. I climbed on behind him, feeling that thrill I always get when straddling a bike.

The bike roared to life and shot off out of the car park and down the main road towards my apartment.

We pulled up outside, and I swung my leg over the back to get off. I stood in front of Jasper as he switched the bike off.

"Thanks" I said as I handed him the helmet.

"Anytime" he replied

"I'll see you next class?" I enquired

"you sure will darlin'" he smirked

Fuck me, that southern accent gets me everytime.

With that i turned around and started to walk to the door of my apartment.

"Hey Bella" I heard Jasper shout behind me, I turned back to face him

"You know Darlin, I bet you'll good in a 10 galleon hat. I'll make a southern girl out of you yet"

I stood there opened mouthed and wide eyed as he put on his helmet, turned the key to the bike and pulled away.

A/N Hey folks, i thought we needed to get to know Peter a bit better. Any thoughts?

Any ideas what you want to happen at the party?

Nx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Party

"COME THE FUCK ON BELLA"

"TASHA YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS"

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND LET ME HAVE A LOOK AT YA"

I sidled out of my room, and hesitated towards the living room. I was confronted by Tasha wearing a pair of very shorts and a red checked shirt tied in a knot underneath her boobs, topped with a white cowboy hat. I am well aware of the epic cleavage and rack Tasha has, although her English modesty gets the better of her normally...fancy dress definitely brings her out of her shell...that and quarter of a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"OOOOOO Bella you look fabulous"

She had bought me some matching short shorts which curved just under my ass cheeks, along with a black checked shirt and black hat. However, I was definitely not going to be tying it in any knots!

Tasha ran at me, grabbed the front of my shirt undid the bottom buttons and tied them under my bust.

"No way! Tasha I can't do it!

"You will after a few of these"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the sofa. She reached down and picked up two shot glasses from the table

"Chin chin Bells"

We clinked glasses and down the shots

"Jesus Tash, what the hell was that"

"Tequila my dear Bella, Tequila"

So we sat and did a few more shots, then headed out to Eclipse, the student bar of all student bars.

The cab picked us around 8 and we were at the bar by 20 past. I got out, with a little wobble and pulled Tash out behind me.

"Ooo Bella, I think I'm a little bit tipsy"

We walked in and headed straight to the bar. The bar was split into sections, a dance floor, a seating area, the rodeo bull. There were booths all the way around the room and haystacks dotted around with drunken students sitting on them.

Me and Tasha stood at the bar with our Jack and Cokes and scanned the room. The bar was pretty full, and the music was blasting some fabulous country music. There were a few people on the dance floor trying to line dance. Although the alcohol consumption was apparent!

Tasha spotted a booth and pulled me over. We sat down opposite each other and sipped our drinks.

"So, is Jasper coming tonight?"

"Nooo he can't. He's a professor, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"Oh, of course; so we're free to peruse the local talent then?"

"Tasha! You have a man already!"

"Yeah, and I love him. I can look, just not touch!"

We sat for a few minutes, laughing and giggling at the sorority girls...wearing bikinis with tassels.

I noticed three guys making their way through the crowds towards us. All three were about 20, 2 with long dark hair and one with long blonde wavy hair. They stopped at our table.

All three were wearing baggy stonewash jeans, white shirts and black cowboy hats.

"Ladies may we buy you a drink" asked the blonde one.

"Two Jack and Coke please" replied Tasha rather abruptly. And the blonde one headed towards the bar.

The other two sat down.

"Hey my name is Aro and this is Marcus, and the guy buying your drinks is Caius. May we sit down?"

"Hello, this Bella and I'm Tasha, please join us"

"Oh Marcus we've got an English rose here" Aro beamed.

Aro sat next to Tasha and Marcus sat next to me. Aro and Tasha got into a huge discussion about England; apparently Aro had lived in London for a few months before moving onto Italy.

"So, Bella. How are you this evening?" Marcus enquired

At this Caius arrived with our drinks and sat next to Marcus.

"I'm fine thank you." I extended my hand towards Caius "Hey, I'm Bella"

"Pleased to meet you Bella. What brings you out tonight?"

"Oh I have a fetish for cowboy boots" I chuckled.

"Oh wow, we've got a live one here" Marcus giggled.

"How do you guys know each other?"

We had an hour long conversation about how the guys all grew up together in a private school in Italy and decided to come back to America for their university education. Caius was studying American History. Apparently he'd saw me and Peter in class earlier in the day. Marcus was studying cuisine and Aro was studying Italian language and arts.

Five glasses of jack and coke later all five of us headed to the dance floor. We stood in a line and tried to follow the instructions. We weren't doing too badly until

"SHHHIIIITTTT"

Tasha fell on her ass. Aro carried her back over to the booth to sort her out, and of course buy her another drink.

The music got more of a beat and the line dancing stopped. The rest of the students started to dance in groups. And me Caius and Marcus were dancing together. Marcus came closer to me, and put his arms around my neck. He came closer and started grinding against me. He drew in closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, there are three guys staring at you from across the room. One of them is stood at the side of dance floor. I think he wants to dance with you, my god girl, he looks amazing."

I didn't understand, until I felt his arm twitch behind me and he started to move away. He put his arm around Caius and they started to dance together.

I felt the unknown man come up behind me, and he put his hands on my hips. I felt his head next to mine and his growing erection in my back. He seemed to fit my body perfectly and we started to sway to the music. Our hips moved in sync, I put my arms up and threw my hands over his head behind me; I held on to the back of his neck and continued to sway my hips. To which he followed my every move. I heard him breathing heavily in my ear.

I moved my hands from around his neck and turned around to face him. I was faced with man wearing a bandana over his mouth, a straw cowboy hat and nose and the biggest pair of black eyes I had ever seen.

I stumbled backwards and ran off to the door.

_No no no, it couldn't be Edward, had Jasper told him where I was? Surely he wouldn't have._

I ran outside, took my hat off and put my back against the wall.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway in the bar; I turned away from the bar in case anyone saw me crying.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me flat against the wall. He had taken his mask off and he kissed me with such force. I stood still just letting him kiss me

_No no no, this couldn't be happening_

I instinctively put my arms around his neck and deepened his kiss; I could still feel his erection only this time it was against my stomach. He pulled me closer, and wound his arms around my waist. I felt his tongue graze against my lip, begging for entrance. I allowed it and I felt his tongue exploring my mouth, I reciprocated and massaged his tongue with mine.

I pulled away and gasped for air.

"Jasper..." I groaned

"Shhh Bella"

And he kissed me again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The hangover

I could feel the banging in my head. My mouth tasted like I'd been licking carpets for a week and there was a body next to me and there was an arm round my waist.

Then it all came crashing back to me. The shorts, the hat, the Jack Daniels, the dancing and OH MY GOD I KISSED JASPER.

I tried to prise my eyes open. After a couple of tries they opened and I looked at my clock, it read 11:13. I turned slowly onto my back and turned my head to the left. My eyes were met with a mass of auburn hair.

I could faintly hear noises outside in the living room.

"Tasha...Tasha...Tasha for fucks sake TASHA wake up"

"wha...what"

"There's someone in the living room"

"WHAT..."

Tasha jumped up out of the bed and ran towards my door. She put her ear against it to listen.

"It sounds like guys, two of them I think" she whispered

Then I heard the biggest, goofiest laugh. And I knew who it was straight away. I jumped up off the bed, and ran towards the door; Tasha had to jump to the side while I practically ripped the door off its hinges to get out. I ran full pelt into the living room and jumped into the arms of the laughing man!

"EMMETT! When the fuck did you get here?"

"HEY BELLS! You really were pissed last night weren't you? Can you not remember anything at all?"

He put me down on my feet and I gazed around the room. Peter was lounging on my couch with a huge smirk on his face. Leaning against my breakfast bar was Jasper.

He looked at me and winked.

I could feel my blush rising in my face. I turned away and back to Emmett.

"So Emmett, where the fuck have you been?"

"No way little sis...before we get to that...what the fuck happened to you? You got hot, drunk and irresponsible all in 2 years...not to mention the swearing..."

"Lay off Emmett, I grew up"

"Yeah I can see that" he grinned

With that Tasha came in the room practically crawling along the floor...

"What the fuck is with all the fucking noise, and will someone please put the fucking kettle on"

"Geez Bella, is your roommate always this polite?" asked Emmett

Tasha took a seat at the breakfast bar and put her head in her hands and groaned.

Jasper made us both some coffee and I told Emmett about my first few days at uni.

"So then boys and girls" piped up peter "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I think we should give the girls time to sort their lives out and then they should meet us in the union for breakfast" suggested Emmett.

"Oh hell no, I am going back to bed and not getting up until tomorrow" Wailed Tasha

"Ok" I said "Can you boys give me 20 minutes and then I'll be ready"

With that Peter suggested that Jasper wait for me, to drive me to the union and him and Emmet would go on a quick hunt.

As I showed them to the door, I turned around to find jasper standing in the middle of the room playing with his fingers.

A nervous vampire? Was he serious?

"So, Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night, but when I saw you dancing, I couldn't help it"

"It's ok Jasper, I'm sorry too, I was drunk, and I..."I just looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes

"Hey, hey, Bella its ok, I know what it's like to be drunk ya know, and do silly things; come on get some clothes on and we can go and meet Emmett and Peter"

I walked back to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and looked at the wall. I couldn't help but think about what Jasper had just said to me. He thought it was a silly drunken mistake. Well he would be right; this is Jasper, Edwards's brother. There is no way he would have done that if he was sober...he must have been drinking with Peter and his magic concoction before they came to the club. But I felt this feeling in my chest that I just didn't understand. Was it a drunken mistake? I kissed him back, and I knew last night I wanted it to happen. He's not the type to just take advantage. Or maybe he was? He hadn't been with the Cullen's for a while, maybe he had changed just as much as me.

_Knock knock_

"Bella, those are some weird emotions you're throwing out in there. Are you ok darlin'?"

FUUUCKKKK EMPATH!

"Yeah I'll be right out"

I threw on some clothes, went to my ensuite and brushed my teeth. After I had washed my mouth out I looked at myself in the mirror, and looking back at me was that scared little girl that I left in Forks.

"NO" I shouted I would not be that little girl anymore, I was Bella Swan, woman. And no fucking Vampire was going to get me to go back to being that person ever again

"BELLA, what the fuck is going on...open the door" Jasper shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

I went towards the door and leaned on it.

"Was it really a drunken mistake Jazz?" I said knowing Jasper would hear me through the door.

"What?" he replied

"Kissing me, was it just a drunken mistake?"

"Bella open the door and we can talk about it" with that, I opened the door, to come face to face with a very scared looking vampire

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wasn't thinking, I could feel the lust of all the men in the room, and I don't know what came over me. And when you ran out, I looked into your eyes, and I saw something I haven't saw for a very long time; passion and love and you looked so sad and so hurt and I wanted to make it better"

"SO WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD USE ME? TO TAKE YOUR OWN FEELINGS OUT ON? GET OUT JASPER JUST GET OUT"

I looked up and he had gone

I ran and got my phone on and flipped it open. I dialled the one number I knew I could rely on

The phone rang once

"Hey Bells what's up?"

"Jake dya think you and the boys would fancy a visit?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bella whats wrong" asked Jake

"jake ive got something to tell you, and you can't freak out"

"Bella, your scaring me, whats the fuck is going on?"

"You know when I rang you, on my first day? Well I wasn't messing around, there was a vampire. And Jasper is here too; Emmett showed up yesterday"

"Jesus Bella, you don't half attract them"

"your not angry?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've learned not to get angry Bells, but you know I cant leave the Rez, I'll speak to Sam, and see if Embry and Quil can come or maybe Paul"

"Paul? Are you fucking serious? Jake Jasper Kissed me, he fucking kissed me when i was drunk"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WELL WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING TELL ME, I'LL CALL YOU BACK"

I put the phone down, and just stared at it, what had i done.

I jumped as the phone in my hand started ringing.

"Hello, Jake?"

"Right ive spoken to Sam. Me and Paul are coming to see you, jared and the rest are staying here. We'll be there by 8pm."

"See you soon"

I spent the rest of the day waiting for 8pm, I didn't know what to do with myself. Tasha was in and out getting cups of tea and glasses of water...she didn't cope well with a hangover

Over reaction was definitely not in my nature, and i had called werewolves over a kiss from a vampire that i knew would never hurt me. What the fuck had I done. I had become that scared little girl all over again. Running to Jake when something goes slightly wrong; and once again he was going to pick up the pieces, over a fucking drunken kiss!

I fell asleep on the sofa, and was woken with a start.

"Bella, are you in there?" Jake shouted through the door.

I got up and opened the door. Jake was there, with no shirt as per usual with Paul by his side. He pulled me into a giant hug. They came in and sat on my couch.

"so...where are the leeches?" enquired Paul

"Please don't, I know i've dragged you both out here, but it's all just stupid. I got drunk and Jasper kissed me and It was all just a drunken mistake."

"Bella, you know you can call us for everything and anything, but you need to calm down and tell us exactly what has been going on" said Jacob through gritted teeth

"Well that first day. It was Peter Jaspers friend that I saw, Jasper is my professor. And we've been hanging out, the rest of the family aren't with him, don't panic. Emmett showed up last night, but none of the others know I'm here"

I was getting angry now at how stupid I'd been.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get upset at the slightest little thing"

"Belle will you quit, your getting on my last nerve" said paul "we knew something would happen and we would have to come and see you, just be thankful its over a drunken kiss and not some leech coming after your blood"

Paul got up off the sofa and hugged me tightly

"when did you get a heart Paul?" I said laughing

"I dunno Bells, I just know not to mess with you after that punch"

All three of us broke out into laughter.

"right" Jake said with authority "Call Jasper and tell him to come over, we need to have words"

"no jake, you will not hurt him" I scolded him

"I wont hurt him, I just want to lay out some ground rules"

He grabbed by phone off the table and found Jaspers number

"Jasper? Its Jacob, I'm at Bellas flat, can you come over. We need to speak"

I couldn't hear what the reply was but by the look from Jake to Paul I knew he was on his way.

I must have fallen asleep, I woke up in my bed to voices in the living room.

I ran through to find Jasper on the couch with Paul and Jacob in front of him

"I know it was silly and I didn't mean to hurt her, but since the first day in my class she's been on my mind 24/7..."jasper trailed off "Bella I know you're there, come through"

I walked through and stood next to Jake

"Bella, the guys have told me what happened after we left, from their point of view, and I am sorry. I didn't realise how much you got hurt. And I didn't mean to hurt you the other night. I am sorry."

"It's ok Jasper, I over reacted. It just hurts ya know?"

"Leech just because we trust you doesn't mean that we like you, and we will be here anytime Bella calls, and we won't hesitate to rip your head off and burn every last bit of you" Added Paul

I couldn't believe it, they were all talking calming and Jasper understood. What on earth was happening in the world.

"Bella we have to get back, we cant stay here all night, Sam wants us back, you understand right?" said Jake

"of course i do, im sorry guys, I didn't mean to get all girly on ya"

"No worries Bells"replied Jake

As I said goodbye to Paul and Jake, Jasper sat on the couch motionless. I watched they wolves run from the building into the night. I walked back up the stairs and into my apartment. Jasper just looked at me.

"It wasn't just a kiss bella" he said, and he looked at me, right in the eyes deep into my soul. "You know i would never do that to you, it just felt right at the time. And I knew you felt the same, i could feel it"

"I know Jazz, but its so much more complicated than that. You Edwards brother, and the dancing and the touches. It was just fucking hot, and you know me and Edward never got that far. We were both to blame and I shouldn't have called Jake"

"Ok, so are we ok? Can we put it behind us?" he asked

"yeah, we can, your my professor we have to see each other, and I'd quite like us to be friends"

"okay, so I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"You will"

Back on the Rez

JakePOV

"_Sam we're nearly home, can you call a meeting at emily's"_

"_Sure Jake, there's a lot to talk about"_

We got to emilys front yard and phased back. We entered the house and all of the pack were their including Seth and Leah who were new to it all.

"Whats going on Jake" asked Sam

"Jasper knows of the situation, he knows about the redhead, he told us that Edward killed her mate and shes come back looking for Bella; Me and Paul tried to cover our scent so that she won't find Bella but the leech is on side, but he wants to tell her what's going on"

"do you think she needs to know?" asked Sam

"I don't want to lie to her anymore than we have to." I replied

"He had that look in his eyes, like he'd imprinted, but hes a leech ya know?" said Paul " I don't think he can lie to her"

"We have his number, so we can reach him anytime and vice versa"

"We wait for her to come back then, and we wait for his call" Sam said sternly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Jasper was looking at me with hooded eyes and a smirk on his face._

"_Jazz?" He sauntered towards me, never taking his eyes off me. _

_He stood in front of me and his eyes bore into my soul. _

"_Bella..." he whispered into my ear, and he brought his hands up to my shoulders, he softly glided them down the sides of my arms and let his them rest on my hips._

_He brought himself closer to me, and kissed me slowly on the cheek. I could feel him breathing heavily in my ear as I I felt his hands move around to cup my ass cheeks, he grabbed them firmly and lifted me onto the breakfast bar. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him in even closer. My legs couldn't squeeze him hard enough, my breasts were pushed against his solid chest._

_I felt his hands start to wander slowly from the bottom of my back up towards the curve of my back causing me to flinch closer to his body. My hands flew up and touched his vast shoulder's, still listening to the breath in my ear I massaged his shoulders in time with his breathing. I slid my hands around to the back of his neck and pressed my cheek against his. I slowly pulled my head back until my mouth was millimetres from his jawline. I moved my head until I was face to face with him. I looked up into the most beautiful amber eyes._

_My lips were trembling and my legs were growing weak wrapped around this beautiful man. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his..._

BANG BANG BANG "Bella get the fuck up you have class to go to and you're gonna be late!"

Eurgh! Tasha wasn't the greatest wake up call in the world. I looked over at my clock 7.45am. Class at 9. I lay in bed letting the past couple of days events wash over me. The wolves coming, Jasper and the party. I couldn't help but think about Jaspers mouth on mine, I wasn't really angry if I was truthful with myself I enjoyed it. I had a go at him about being Edwards brother but I honestly didn't care. Yeah I loved Edward but that was a long time ago and I wasn't that little girl anymore. Jasper had sparked something within me and it wasn't going to go away. This wasn't the end of it...that much I knew.

****

Standing outside the lecture theatre my heart was fluttering and jumping at every noise.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yelling from behind me.

I saw Peter running at a fairly human pace down the corridor. He stood in front of me with a great big smirk on his face.

"Hey Bells, you ok? You recovered from the hangover from hell yet?"

"Yeah i guess so, It's all a bit of a blur to be honest. How are you?"

"I'm ok, me and Em went on a hunting trip last night those bears aren't too bad you know, I reckon I could give it a shot"

"Did Jasper not go with you?"

"Nah he had lesson plans to do, and girls to daydream about" he nudged me with a wink.

"Peter..." I blushed

"Here Bella, You fancy dodging this class, I think we could both do with some chill out time. It's not like you can fail with the lecturer as your friend"

"No, definitely not Peter" My heart fluttered at the thought of not seeing Jasper

Peter looked at me and smiled "Ok how about after class, me and you...Ice cream sundae and we get to know each other a little better"

"Its a date" I beamed at him

"OOO a date with another vampire, You're a Hussy Swan" With that the other students started filing into the lecture theatre

Jaspers lecture was as interesting as ever, as I watched him stride across the stage, my heart was fluttering again, I'm convinced I saw him smirk a couple of times. I knew Peter could hear as well but he didn't let on.

After the lecture the big doors flung open and in walked a very tall, and slim blonde haired women. You could practically hear the cogs of the minds of the guys in the room as she wiggled her hips and strolled over towards jasper.

"Professor Whitlock, where have you been hiding?" She spoke. Her voice was sickly sweet and high pitched.

I watched as she leaned in towards Jasper to whisper in his ear. She pulled away and I saw him nodding his head. She walked back out with a smirk on her face. Like a cat that got cream.

I could feel myself bubbling inside, and my face started to heat up.

"Peter who was that?" I asked putting my back to the front of the theatre

"That Miss Swan is someone you might want to watch out for"

I looked at him quizzically, and got my things together.

"Come on I want Ice Cream Sundae"

"Where are you two off?" I heard Jasper say from behind him

"Professor Whitlock" I said Spinning around "Do you always take much interest in your students private life?" I glared at him "Come on Pete, we've got our date."

With that I walked towards the big wooden doors of the theatre leaving an opened mouthed Jasper to watch my ass, as it walked away from him.

****

"Fuck me Bella, what the fuck was that about?" Peter asked as we took our seats in the booth at the local diner.

"Peter I honestly don't know, I don't know what came over me. But fuck me it felt good."

The waitress came to take our order

"Two Twilight Sundaes please...dont hold back on the cream"

I looked at Peter suspiciously

"You know you ordered two right?" I asked him

"Yeah, you look like you need them, I would have bought you a drink instead but I think you should stay away from the bar for a while" He smirked

"what do you mean?"

"Oh come on Bella, me and Emmett saw you and Jazz dancing. Then you both disappeared. We're Vampires...Not stupid!"

"Oh Peter stop it!"

"No i want details Swan and I want them now. Well no...I want to know what you made of the kiss?"

"How do you know about that?" I looked at him shocked

With that the waitress brought out two huge ice cream sundaes and placed them on the table. She was staring at Peter with big goo goo eyes. I rolled my eyes and put my head back into the coversation

"I've got powers too ya know, I'm not some ordinary Vamp" He teased " I just know shit"

"Well..." I began

I sat and blurted my heart out to him. I told him about the kiss, about the awkward morning, about the wolves, about my irrationality.

He just looked at me. Mouth agape and with a glint in his eye.

"So miss Swan, You have a very real crush on Professor Whitlock"

"Are you serious Peter I just sat and told you all the details of the past couple of days and thats the conclusion you came to?"

"Well look at it this way. Numero 1. You kissed him back, and you wanted it just as much as he did. If you didn't he'd have felt it. Numero 2. I've seen the way you watch him, and your heart totally gives you away. Numero 3. The jealousy over the blonde bitch was waaaayyy to obvious!"

"Ok Ok, point made. But I'm not completely daft Pete. You know how emotions can overwhelme him. I know it was nothing, and I'm just protective over him. Although spill the dirt on the blonde bitch" I winked at him

"That is another professor...Jane someone, not entirely sure what she teaches. But shes been after Jazz since he first came here. And she doesn't let up."

"Has he you know...been there? I enquired

"Why Bella, youve got your protective face on again!" He laughed. "I don't think so, I know he went on a date with her. But that was it. After that he's spent most of his time dodging her"

"Is that why they're sitting in that bar over there deep in conversation?" I said

Peter looked around and sure enough he saw Jasper sitting at the window table with Jane opposite him.

**A/N. Hey. Sorry for the delay, had a rather busy week graduating!**

**I felt the story was getting a bit too heavy after just 9 chapters, so ive tried to lighten the mood. **

**What do we think? Any thoughts on anything you want to happen? There will be more of Emmett and I think Bella will stop being so whiney now lol!**

**Any criticism would be most welcome**

**Nx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well bugger me" so he is

"I can't hear what they're saying from here, do you want to go and find out?" Peter asked me with a smirk.

"Of course I do! That bitch is homing in on my Vampire" I laughed. Peter jumped up and threw money on the counter for the sundaes and we ran out the door. Outside the diner was a car park, we ran around the edge of the car park and the start of the road. We scuffled along the sidewalk to the wooden seat . We both sat down and watched Jasper and Jane.

Jasper looked terrified, he was just sat listening to Jane as far as i could tell. Then Peter started with the running commentary.

"shes telling him it's been too long"

"he said he agrees"

"she said she would like to see more of him this semester"

"he said he has a heavy workload"

"She said he should make time for her"

"Oh she's touching his hand"

"No...he pulled his away"

I sat hanging on everyone of Peters words, she was trying to get her claws into him, and as far as I could tell he wasn't saying no...well not directly. I felt this surge of jealousy run through the whole of my body.

"SHIT" cried Peter "We've been rumbled...RUN!"

Peter and I ran down the street away from the diner laughing and giggling. We slowed to a stop just around the corner

"Fuck me that girl has no shame" giggled Peter "She just can't take a hint"

"what do you mean she can't take a hint?" I asked

"Well he just didn't give her opening...Bella are you fucking stupid? He likes you...a lot...and he doesn't know what to do about it! Wake up girl"

"Don't be soft. We've been through this he just..."

"shhhhhhh" laughed Peter

"Well well well, 007 and 008 what on earth are you guys doing" Jasper said as he walked around the corner

I felt the redness getting a shade darker as he looked at me

"We just wanted to see what was going on with the blonde one" giggled Peter

"you're not funny Pete! Thanks for giving me a way out! You know how domineering she is!" laughed Jazz

"So professor" i purred "when are you two going on a date?" I was secretly burning with jealously inside but i tried to play it calm

Jasper grinned at me

FUCK EMPATH!

"Well Ma'am she just doesn't live up to my usual standards I'm afraid I might have to give her a miss" Jasper drawled

That was it, my heart was beating out of my chest and my panties were soaked.

Jasper smirked with that gorgeous half smile and a raised eyebrow.

"So Miss Swan, would you like to explain yourself"

"Ab...about what?"

He stepped closer to me "About those feelings your throwing off"

I blushed I had no get out of jail free card, I knew he could feel the jealousy and I knew by the look in his eye he could feel the lust i was throwing off when he brought out the accent.

"Sorry Jazz" i blushed

"Well..." said Peter "Swan theres a huge fucking teddy bear waiting at our house and hes dying to see you so how about it?"

"Emmett! I forgot all about him, yeah can I come and see him? I enquired

"Of course" said Jasper "Pete, we'll take the bike, if you don't mind running"

"I'll fucking beat yous there!" And with that he sprinted down the street and round the nearest corner"

"Come on then Miss Swan, let's go and see your big brother"

We walked casually back to the faculty car park and Jasper offered me his leather jacket he had stored in the seat. You can't knock the gentleman out of the southern boy.

We drove at a fairly normal speed through the campus. When we got to the open road, Jasper put his foot down and we were going at a phenomenal speed to the outskirts of town.

I felt free and so comfortable holding onto the back of Jasper. It was serene.

We slowed down about 20 mins later as we approached a left hand turn into a forest, there was a winding path leading upto a very quaint log cabin. So very Jasper with the confederate flag in the window, old habits die hard eh?

As we approached the house, I saw the curtain twitch.

The bike came to a stop and I hopped off. I immediately felt cold from the loss of Jaspers touch.

"BELLAAAAAAAAA"

I was dragged up from the ground by an enormous bear, who squashed me into a hug.

"Em, cant breathe"

Emmett Put me down and led me by the hand into the house.

The inside of the house was just as I imagined it would be. Everything was so quaint. The front door led straight into the hallway with the living room off to the right. We walked through and there was an unlit log fire surrounded by a black leather three piece suite. The sofa had cream throws over it and there were huge cream cushions, making the whole feel of the living area seem cosy.

There was a huge bookcase on the back wall, from what I could tell there were some old leather bound books at the very top and the bottom shelf was holding at least 200 DVD's.

There was a wooden surround around the fireplace with pictures of the Cullen family and a picture of Peter with a woman. I didn't recognise her but they looked happy.

To the right of the living area was small kitchen, all wooden tops and doors, but of course he didn't need a big kitchen.

And leading away from the living room and kitchen were three doors that I guessed to be bedrooms, and of course he didn't need those either.

"So Lil Sis whaddya wanna do tonight? It's not a school night, are you going to stay out to play?"

"well, seeing as my professor hasn't left me any homework, I guess I could stay out a bit later" I grinned

Jasper motioned for me to sit on the sofa, and he followed Emmett jumped in the chair on my right with his big legs sprawled everywhere.

A voice came from one of the rooms at the back

"Guys, Char has the weekend off so I'm gonna go and visit. Peter came running out of the far left room hopping as he put on some socks.

"Ok ok, we'll see you on Monday morning" jasper laughed.

With that Peter took off through the front door at Vampire speed.

Jasper looked at me "Char is Peters soulmate and she lives Alabama. Peter is only here for a while to support me until Char finished this year, then they're both moving here. He finds it hard being away"

Emmett laughed a hearty laugh. Finishing with a big grin. "well I couldn't be that far away from Rosie my di..."

"OK EM TOO MUCH INFO" I cut in

At that point my stomach decided to make an announcement.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry I don't have any food in the house, although I do have a phone and a Pizza menu?"

"That Jazz is a perfect idea"

While Jazz was ordering pizza, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and gave Tasha a quick text.

"_Hey Tash, won't be home until late, I'm round at Jaspers seeing Emmett before he goes back home"_

"_Don't come back at all! Daddy flew Parker over...I'm kidding...we'll try and be quiet"_

"Eurgh" I groaned. I looked at the time and it was only 7pm this was going to be a long night

"What's up smells?" enquired Em.

"My flatmate has her boyfriend over and I have to listen to them"

"Well i think you should stay here, and we can watch movies all night, and talk fluent shit about nothing"

"Em? Human remember...I need to sleep"

"Ok well you can have my room and I'll even shop in the morning and try and cook you breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Well as long as Jazz doesn't mind?"

"Jazz? Hmmm? Ask him" Emmet smirked

Jasper walked back from the kitchen

"Pizza is on its way, and yes Bella you are more than welcome to stay." He grinned at m

"Game on kids, lets pick some films; Jasper you can go first"

"Dances with Wolves" Jasper giggled... actually giggled

"Are you fucking serious man? That's just asking for trouble!" replied Emmett

Emmett found the DVD on the bottom shelf of Jaspers huge bookcase and put the film in the DVD player.

Jasper sat down on the other end of the sofa to me, and rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa. He then rested his face in his hands so he could see the TV and me and Emmett.

We sat and watched the film for about half an hour until there was a knock on the door, Emmet jumped up to answer it. He brought in 3 Large Pizzas and put them on the kitchen worktop. Dig in Bells he called. I reached for my bag to get my purse, as i pulled it out it disappeared but I noticed Jaspers hair wasn't in the same position it had been.

Oh my god, was i honestly watching him that closely.

I got up and smacked Jasper on the forehead as I walked past to get to the kitchen. He laughed and jumped up behind me. He followed me very closely the few short steps to the kitchen. I sat on the bar stool and ate my way through 3 slices of Pizza, all the different kinds until I couldn't eat anymore.

We just sat chatting and Emmett tried to get the courage to eat some Pizza but it didn't happen. It was just like old times in Forks, when I was happy.

When I had finished, Emmett announced that he would like to hunt, and would be back once the film had finished. So I went back to my seat on the sofa, waiting for Jasper to restart the film.

After a few minutes I turned to look at him and he was standing watching me.

"Jazz? You ok?"

"Yeah yeah, sorry" He moved to his seat on the sofa and pressed play on the DVD. After a couple of minutes he asked

"Bella, are we really ok?"

I looked at him and he stopped the DVD.

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Bella, I'm sensing all these feelings from you and I can't help but wonder. The jealousy over Jane, and I feel...well I feel Lust, pure Lust and I swear Bella its driving me mad."

"Well Jasper you're a hot vampire with the sexiest accent on this planet, of course I'm going to Lust after you, and the jealously well I don't know what that was" I replied

Fuck I just told Jasper he was hot

"Come here..." Jasper said with open arms

I scooted over on the sofa to give him a hug

"Bells, I promise not to hurt you again" he whispered in my ear

"I know, I know. Your my Professor and all that but I get protective over my Vamps. Okay?"

With that i snuggled under Jaspers arms and motioned for him to restart the film.

I woke up to darkness with a flickering orange flame like light dancing across the ceiling. I was covered in a blanket leaning against something hard.

I sat up and realised that I had fallen asleep on Jasper and he and Emmet were sitting talking quietly.

"Well well sleeping beauty, you ok?" asked Emmett

"Fuck, what time is it?" I asked

"It's only 11pm, not too late" said Jasper

"Why didn't you guys wake me? It was our film night?"

"Ah no worries Bells, now we have all night" said Emmett "and you girl have some explaining to do" with that he got up to put more wood on the blazing fire.

"Explaining to do about what?" I asked

"About what the fuck you were dreaming about? Poor Jasper didn't know whether to move you, kiss you, of fuck you"

"Oh shit Jazz, I am so sorry" I looked at him scundered

"it's ok just...well just don't fall asleep on me ever again"

"I...I...I need to use the bathroom"

"Through hall first door on the right"

I ran towards the bathroom and shut the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it, I had been having sex dreams god knows what I had said, did I say anything? I couldn't remember the dream.

"BANG" the bathroom door flew open

And strode in with a determined look on his face

"Jazz what the..."

"Bella, you smell delicious" he whispered

I couldn't help it. At those words I kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything that I had. I started at a slow pace and I could feel his lips moulding around my own. He was hesitant at first but i felt him relax as I gripped his forearms. He grabbed my waist and pulled my whole body closer to him

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. I licked his lips in earnest begging for entrance into his delectable mouth. He granted me the intrusion and I slowly massaged his tongue with mine, slowly... oh so slowly. I could feel the urge inside me getting more frantic and my body wanted more. I kissed him harder and faster fisting his hair between my hands. I felt his hands close around my lower back, everything had faded into the background and all I could feel or taste was Jasper. And it felt so right

I could feel a burn low in my stomach and it was getting stronger I wanted to take him there and then. I had to come up for air.

"Bella...wha"

"Jazz..." I panted "for once in your life will you stick the accent and shut the fuck up"

And I pulled his lips back to mine.

He moved his hands down and grabbed my ass and hoisted me onto the sink, he ran his hands up my sides and lifted my t-shirt over my head. He leaned back and looked, his eyes black as coal. With one flick of his hand my bra was shredded into nothing.

He bent his head and took my right nipple into his mouth, and it hardened immediately he flicked his tongue over the tip; I ran my hands through his hair and leaned my head back.

"Fuck Jazz..." I managed to breathe.

With his other hand he rolled my other nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. I couldn't think straight, all I could feel was jaspers mouth on me. He switched sides and did the same sucking slightly on my left nipple causing me grip the sides of the sink.

He licked up my cleavage and pressed slow kisses up neck to my jaw.

"Bella, I'm sorry he whispered, but I just can't help myself"

I couldn't reply, my breath was nowhere to be seen.

He moved his lips around to mine and kissed me again, this time softer that before; he pulled my body closer to him

"JAZZMAN GET THE FUCK OFF THE HUMAN. SHES HERE"

**A/N Well folks my longest one yet...any thoughts? Even if its something little please share it with me...**

**Much Love **

**Nx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps, thought Id have another go at Jaspers POV...and give you guys some answers.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you love it as much as I do.**

** Thank you all for your support. **

**Nxx**

JPOV

I couldn't move; I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or cry.

I could feel her emotions building in her body. Lust with a hint of desire, and hint of love.

"Jazz what's wrong?" asked Emmett

"N..Nothing why?"

"Well you look your about to cry" he smirked

"It's nothing, just Bella's got some weird emotions going on, I guess she's dreaming"

"Oh I see...So finish the story"

"Well she phoned Jacob and he turned up with one of the other mutts. While she was sleeping he gave me the story. They had caught Victoria's scent just on the treaty line, but obviously because we're not there, they can go on our land. They tried to take her down but she's too fast.

"So what are they gonna do?"

"Well they said they will keep trying to get to her, but they don't understand why she keeps coming back, unless she thinks that Bella is still there? "

"I dunno man, it seems too weird, I reckon we go back to Forks and kick her ass!"

"Emmett you know we can't, what about Bella? Not to mention Mom and Dad."

"I know, but what the fuck Jazz, you're the fucking God of War we could take her out; then there would be nothing to worry about."

"Emmett how many times, I am not the God of War, at least not anymore." I hung my head in shame at my old name.

"Hey come on Jazz I was only joking...So what's the plan then?" he asked

"Well as far as I can tell, Victoria hasn't been anywhere near here; I've done the perimeter of the whole of Texas and found nothing. And I watch over her through the night, Peter helps too."

"Well at least she's not on her own" he said with content

"She never was Em; Jacob told me the whole story. They've been watching Bella since she first came here, night patrols, day patrols. Only a couple at a time, they don't want to leave La Push unattended. They use the ones Bella doesn't know during the day and they take it in turns at night. He even left me his number in case we need to call reinforcements in."

"And she doesn't know any of this?" Emmett asked shocked

"Not a thing, I don't like it, I don't like that I'm lying to her"

"You're not lying Jazz, your just not telling her the whole truth" he smirked

"You know what I mean, if she finds out, and finds out that we know she'll never forgive us."

"Well, she'd understand it's because we love her. Right?"

"I'm not so sure, after what Jacob told about what happened after we left Forks. She was in a pretty bad way"

"I fucking knew it, Edward and his fucking bright ideas, and then he fucks off with his sister...its fucking wrong man"

"Shhh stop getting so angry, she'll wake up"

"You mean she'll move her hand away from your crotch" he snickered.

"Emmett Cullen, get your head out of the gutter"

"Fuck that, you were thinking it too!"

"She's our sister man, you said yourself it's just fucking wrong"

"Behave Jazz I can see the way you look at her, you project yourself most of the time your around her. I know what soul mates look like"

I whipped my head up properly to look at him, and I stared at him

"Don't be silly Em, You know it's just lust, I can feel it off her most of the time, and yeah she thinks attractive. But soul mates? Really?

"Jasper...take a look from our side...ask Pete, he'll tell you. He grinned

"Ahhhh" Bella moaned

"SHIT" i exclaimed.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"She's dreaming"

"so..."

"About sex Emmett"

"Fuck me, can you feel it Jazz?"

"It's coming off her in waves" i tried to back up against the couch arm, but she held on.

"Oh poor Jazz, admit it man, you like it"

"Eurgh Emmet that's gross...she's asleep!"

"HA HA HA HAHAHAHA so...it's not the she's my sister that bothers you; it's the fact that it's immoral"

"Be serious Emmett; help me get her to bed"

"Not a fucking chance...I like watching you squirm" He laughed

"Ahhhh so hot..." she moaned into my chest, as her hand was gripping tighter onto my crotch area.

"Fucking hell Emmett, help me get her to bed."

"Nope" he said, popping the P

"Fu...Jasp..." she sighed.

Me and Emmet both looked at each other...I couldn't believe that my name had just rolled off her tongue, not my full name, but it was definitely me. I could feel her waves of lust retreating back to her body, until all I could sense was contentment and smug. The look on her face was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. She was gorgeous most days, but to see her curled up, leaning on someone, she was adorable, breath taking, and those dreams...she instantly made my dick stand to attention.

"Did she just say...?"

"Yeah I think she did I replied"

"What did i fucking tell you, she's yours man, wait and see"

Rinnnnng Rinnnnng

Hello, said Emmett in his big booming voice down his cell

"Hey Rosie, what's up?...Your what? Are you sure? You can't be serious?"

He hung up the phone...and looked at me with very stern glare.

"I think we may have a problem" said Emmett

"What?"

"Rosie's on her way"

"What the fuck for? Emmett...what did you do"

"I told her I was visiting Carlisle...Esme just called to speak to me"

"Emmett you fucking klutz, Rose can't see Bella, Bella doesn't want to see Rose. Are you serious? What are we gonna do"

Well well, sleeping beauty, you ok?" asked Emmett

"Fuck, what time is it?" Bella asked croakily

"It's only 11pm, not too late" I answered

"Why didn't you guys wake me? It was our film night?" she said with a pout

"Ah no worries Bells, now we have all night" said Emmett "and you girl have some explaining to do" I glared at him

"Explaining to do about what?" she asked

"About what the fuck you were dreaming about? Poor Jasper didn't know whether to move you, kiss you, of fuck you"

"Oh shit Jazz, I am so sorry" she turned to look at me, mortified

"It's ok just...well just don't fall asleep on me ever again" I squirmed. I could still feel the lust vibes coming off her.

"I...I...I need to use the bathroom" She practically ran away from me

"Through hall first door on the right" I called after her

I turned back to see Emmett grinning.

"What?" I shouted

"Will you stop being a fucking pussy and go after her, Christ I can smell her from here"

I didn't need telling twice, I could feel she wanted me, and fuck her smell was all over me, and it definitely wasn't perfume. I launched myself off the couch and strode towards the bathroom, I knew she wasn't doing what you normally do in a bathroom...So I pushed on the door with a bit more force than I meant and it flew open with an almighty

"BANG"

Bella was leant over the sink. I walked towards her, never taking my eyes off her startled face

"Jazz what the..." she breathed

I stood right in front her, so close I could feel her breasts on my chest and her thighs pressed against my own

As I moved the hair from in front of her ear I whispered

"Bella, you smell delicious"

I felt the full force of her passion and lust as she threw her arms around my neck. She kissed me, with such force and such intense I couldn't help but kiss her back. Her emotions didn't waiver once, she wanted this. So I gave her my all as she held on to my arms. I grabbed onto her dainty well formed waist and pulled her away from the sink she was leaning on and pressed her fully against me.

She moved her arms back up to my neck and pulled me in even closer, I could feel her tongue teasing my lips and I parted my mouth slightly to allow her to enter. I found her tongue with my own and she massaged it with hers. The sensation of hot and cold was unbelievable like nothing I'd ever experienced. She was teasing me; this hot, sexy, frail little human was teasing me with her slow but articulate movements! No one teases the God of War!

I closed my hands around her back causing her centre to rub against my ever growing dick. I felt her lust spike and she pulled away...

"Bella...wha..." I struggled to say

"Jazz..." she panted "for once in your life will you stick the accent and shut the fuck up"

Bella Swan talking dirty, fuck my life, i needed her

She pulled me back to her hot little mouth and I lost myself to my need.

I moved my hands to grab her ass and lifter her upon to the sink, I pulled her t-shirt over her head. I took a breath and admired the view before me. The bra had to go. With one quick movement it was gone. She took my breath away. Her breasts were heaving and her nipples were hardening.

I took her left nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, I could it feel it getting harder so i flicked it gently with my tongue. I heard her moan and lean back against the mirror. Oh Bella, if only you knew...

I brought my hand up to her other nipple and tweaked it with my fingers. I then shifted and took her other nipple into my mouth, and swirled my juices around the nipple I had just sucked. I could feel her lust and desire getting stronger she grabbed onto the side of the sink to steady herself.

I slowly licked up from the underside of her breasts and up her cleavage...to tease her, i placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw line until i reached her ear

"Bella, I'm sorry he whispered, but I just can't help myself" I whispered, seductively into her ear as only a vampire can. Her heart sounded like it was going to beat out of her chest and she said nothing...so I moved back along her jaw and kissed her. Softly and slowly. I pulled her closer and she instinctively wrapped her feet around my things.

"JAZZMAN GET THE FUCK OFF THE HUMAN. SHES HERE" Emmett shouted

FUCK ROSE

"Bella" I breathed, "I've got something to tell you, and you cannot be mad. I rushed "Rose is here, we didn't know she was coming, Emmett lied and she called before, we didn't realise she was going to be here so soon." I rushed out

She leaned forward and took my bottom lip in her mouth. I froze

"Let the games begin" she said before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me into a passionate and desire filled kiss. Fuck me she was going to be the death of me.

She pushed slightly on my chest and leaned forward to remove herself from the sink. She turned and looked into the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at my face in the mirror.

"You wanna do this or what Whitlock?"

I nodded

"Then close your mouth, give me your hand and let's face the first of the rest of the Cullen's

**Any thoughts? Please review or message me...criticism is most welcome **

**Nxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick update...I couldnt help myself :)**

**Nx**

Chapter 12

I pulled Jasper into the hallway to face a grinning Emmett.

"You gonna run?" He asked

"Not a chance" I replied

"EMMETT MCARTY-CULLEN, YOUVE GOT SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO, AND YOU JASPER WHITLOCK. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO HIDING" I heard Rose screeching from outside the house.

The front door burst open and Rosalie appeared looking as beautiful as ever. Clad in some black skinny jeans, suede knee boots over the top. Complete with a black vest and long silver necklace.

She stood glaring at Emmett. And gasped

"What the fuck, I know that scent."

She turned to look at me

"Where the fuck did you come from? Emmett did you know she was here? Jasper is that why you moved here? SOMEONE HAD BETTER FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND THEY BETTER DO IT SOON BEFORE I START SOME PYRES"

"Rosalie, I think I have some answers" I volunteered

"I don't want to hear it from you human"

I moved to closer to her

"Rosalie Hale I am not that frail human you left behind in Forks, so don't you dare speak to me like that. How dare you crash our film night uninvited? Now I will tell you what the fuck is going on and you will listen. But you will sit down and do it like an adult" I replied

Emmett stood open mouthed watching me and her and I could feel Jasper shortening the distance between us as he stepped up behind me.

"Ok Swan lets go" Announced Rosalie and she stormed off towards the living room. I followed her leaving a stunned pair of Vamps to trail behind.

She sat in the far chair that Emmett was previously occupying. And looked at me. I followed and sat on the couch nearest side to her. Jasper followed and sat down next to me, leaving a space between us. He looked terrified. Emmett stood to the side avoiding eye contact with Rosalie.

"Emmett didn't tell you where he was going because Jasper asked him not to on account of me. I wanted to see my big brother. I moved here to attend University; I ran into Jasper on the first day, he's my lecturer."

She continued to glare at me

"Oh come on Rosalie, I know you don't like me and to be honest I don't like you either. Why would I want to see you?"

"Well at least you've got balls, but that doesn't explain why I can smell Jasper all over you. Care to explain?"

"Me and Jasper have grew closer that what we were, he gave me a hug" I answered her

"Like fuck, I can smell you Bella, can we stop lying to me and TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH"

Jasper jumped off the couch at vampire speed

"I LIKE HER ROSALIE" he screamed at her "I LIKE HER A LOT, SO LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE"

I stood up to join him, and I took his hand in mine. I felt a wave of gratitude coming from him.

"Rosalie, we don't know what this is, and we don't know where it's going it only really started tonight; so please let us find out for ourselves before you make any of your remarks"

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"Come on babe" said Emmett from behind Jasper "you can understand why I didn't tell you, Jazz is finally getting his life back together. He's even started making jokes again!"

"Well..." she said "you needn't think you're staying here for the duration on your own. I am here to stay."

"And you..."she continued whilst pointing at me "congrats on growing a pair...but that doesn't mean that I like you"

She got up from the chair and headed towards the door. McCarty get the fuck over here you've got some explaining to do. With that they both ran out the door at vampire speed.

Jasper collapsed onto the chair with a huge sigh. I sat down next to him.

"Where the fuck did that come from Bella"

"I'm not going to be pushed around by her anymore, that was then and this is now"

"So what exactly is now?" He asked me

"I don't know Jazz, but I haven't felt like this in a long time"

"You feel it too don't you?" he asked

I looked at him and nodded

"I don't know what it is Jazz; it's only been 5 days"

He put his hand on my own.

"Baby steps okay? Baby steps"

I nodded

"I'm tired Jazz can we go to bed"

"Err...yeah you can have the spare room..."

"I don't want to sleep in the spare room; I want to sleep in your room"

He got up from the sofa and pulled me up with him. H walked around the couch to the middle door of the three and pulled me with him. He opened the door and pulled me inside.

His room was huge with a huge double bed in the middle. The walls looked like wood and there were posters of musicians surrounding the bed, with an acoustic guitar propped up in the corner on the opposite side of the room to the bed. There was a table each side of the bed, with books stacked on them.

"I'll leave you to get changed" he offered me a pair of shorts and vest from his drawers and disappeared out of the door.

I took my top off, followed by my jeans. My underwear came off next and I put on Jaspers clothing. As I pulled the top over my head I could smell everything that was Jasper. I inhaled deeply.

"Jazz, you can come back now" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He entered the room slowly.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" I enquired

He just looked at me.

"Shit, you don't sleep; sorry Jazz" I blushed. How could I forget?

"I'll take the right" he said

He moved around me and pulled the duvet back and sat down. I followed suit and went around the other side and climbed into bed. He lay down next to me and pulled the duvet up.

I turned to look at him.

He turned his head to face me.

I smiled and he smiled back as he lifted his arm up.

I scooted across the bed, leaned my head on his shoulder and put my arm across his waist. His stomach was so tight; i could feel his rippling abdomen underneath my arm. He brought his arm around my back and rested it on my hip. I could feel by whole body tingling. And I knew he could feel it too. He felt so warm and soft even though I knew he was cold and hard. I could feel his chest rising and falling as he took breaths that he didn't need. Then I noticed my breathing was in time with his.

I moved my head slightly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head and his lips met my own. He deepened the kiss and I brought my hand up around to hold the side of his neck. I tried to bring him closer to me and he let me. He rolled over so I was on my back with my head resting on his arm, not once letting his lips leave mine

I felt him bring his arm up towards my face and he fingered my neck, right on my jugular. He pulled back from my lips and looked me right in the eye. He trailed his finger tips down around my collarbone and over the swell of breast. Grazing my nipple under his vest. He hissed as he realised I wasn't wearing a bra. He continued his trail down my stomach to the waistband where he paused.

I gasped "Jasper..."

He slowly started to pull the shorts down. As he pulled them down I felt his cold finger tips graze the top of my thighs and push the shorts further down my legs and off my body completely. When my shorts had fully abandoned my body he grazed back up my leg until her reached my centre. Still staring into my soul he slid his finger down my slit.

He groaned as he felt how wet I was.

I shuddered at his touch.

He added another finger and slid them both down again.

All at once he slid a finger into my opening and kissed me at the same time.

He swirled his tongue around my mouth at the same pace that he pumped his finger in and out of me. He swiftly added another finger and quickly found my spot.

"Fuck Jazz..."I breathed against his mouth.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me, gradually gaining speed and adding more pressure. I felt a burning in my lower stomach and I felt it growing bigger and getting hotter.

I couldn't help and my breathing turned into panting. I couldn't kiss him anymore I stared into his eyes as my body started shaking.

"Come on baby" He whispered

And I did, by body skyrocketed into a blinding orgasm, He kissed me hard as I rode through the waves of it.

When I finally came down from high I looked at Jasper and he was smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I whispered

"You" he replied "you are so hot when come like that, I felt everything you were feeling, and it was so real, so raw."

"Well, Whitlock, what can I say? You can play me like a piano"

I yawned

He hugged me close to him and placed a chaste kiss on lips.

"Sleep"

And I felt the sleep wash over me

**A/N**

**Do you think things are moving to fast? Do we want more action as oppose to their relationships**

**also...Ive created for a forum for more feedback...Ive asked questions, feel free to ask me anything. Help with my writing is most gratefully recieved!**

**.net/forum/She_thought_it_was_all_overit_is_now/78436/**

**Nxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 rewrite

I woke up to an empty bedroom. It was dark and I could hear the wind howling outside. I figured it was really early in the morning. It shook me a little to realise I was on my own.

I called for Jasper but got no reply.

I got up slowly and walked towards the bedroom door. I stopped to see if I could hear anyone but there was silence.

Why was no one here?

I opened the door to the empty living room and felt a gush of wind hit my body.

I ran towards the front door, to find that it was wide open. The wind was howling outside so loudly It hurt my ears. It almost sounded like a werewolf...

I tried to shut the door but the wind was too strong and it crashed open and threw me backwards.

I jumped up and headed towards the living room and my Cell.

I scrolled through the names and sought out Jasper. I hit the call button and waited...it rang and rang and rang and rang. No answer. Shit. What was going on? I tried Emmett and still got no reply.

I heard the wind again and it scared the living daylights out of me. Then it hit me.

It wasn't wind it.

JAKE

I ran towards the front door and ran straight round the side of the house and tried to follow the sound but it had stopped.

I just kept running and running straight through the patio and out towards the woods. The trees were swaying wildy, thrashing and crashing into each other. The sight terrified me.

My mind was racing as fast as I was running.

The vampires were gone, and I could hear werewolves. The pack had come after Jasper. Which means that somethings happened. Jake said he was kind of ok about me and Jazz being friends so why were they here. The howling got louder, I knew i was close to the action.

Poor Jazz what if they had really done some damage, and Emmett, Roasalie would drain me herself if anything happened to Em.

All i could think about was Jasper and what might have happened. The thought of him being hurt created a knot in my stomach and I nearly threw up there and then.

BANG

I ran into something cold and hard and it knocked me on my arse...again.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing here, you can't be here" screamed Rosalie.

"Why not, what is going on?"

"Get back to the house right now Bella"

"ROSALIE YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHERE IS JASPER"

Rosalies head twitched to the right, almost too fast that I didn't see it

There I saw Jasper, growling staring into the dark night.

"Shhh Bella, we need to know whats happening" whispered Rosalie

"Rose, please, what is happening" I pleaded with her

I looked around me, still on the ground, everything was quiet, except for the trees rustling in the wind. The howling had stopped.

"Rosalie, tell me the truth, is that Jake?"

"Yes now shut up"

I gasped and felt tears filling my eyes. I couldnt understand.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I saw the big outline of Emmett walking slowly towards me.

"Rosie, take Bells back to the house, the pack have got it covered. We'll be there shortly" he snapped at Rosalie

"Bella, don't fucking argue with your big brother just for fucks sake go if you want Jasper back in one piece."

Rosalie growled and launched herself at me, she dragged me up and threw me onto her back.

She bolted towards the house, following the same path I had taken to get there. I gripped onto her delicate shoulders for dear life. With my eyes pressed so tight I could see multicoloured dots and shapes in front of me.

I felt us come to an abrupt stop and heard the door slam.

I opened my eyes to see that we were in Jaspers hallway .

Rosalie put me down and turned to face me.

"you need to sit down...now"

I walked towards the living and brushed passed Rosalie as I walked. She turned and followed me. I sat on the edge of the sofa and looked at her.

"I want to know everything...now"

"Right, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you sweetie, this is how it is. Victoria it turns out has been looking for you. And she's found you. The wolves have been keeping watch over you waiting for her coming after you; she turned up here tonight, Emmett was on the patio and he heard the howling, then Jasper got a call from Jake. So we went to try and kill her"

I just stared at her.

And stared

And stared

"were there wolves here watching me since i left Forks?" I asked

"yes" Rosalie replied bluntly

"Did Jasper know?" I asked

And she looked at me

"Where is Victoria now?"

"We don't know, she evaded us"

" you're not going to let me go home are you?"

"no"

"Then I will be in the spare room"

I got up and walked towards the spare room. My legs were wobbly, I was caving and caving fast.

I walked in the room, and slammed the door behind me

I leant back against the door

"And if anyone comes in here...there will be hell to pay"

I knew she heard me

A/N Hey folks, sorry for the delay, had a bit of a time but hopefully im back on track

As always , any pointers would be most appreciated...and suggestions of where you want the story go next...anything is welcome. Thanks for your patience guys

Much love

N xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I staggered towards the bed and sat in the middle. I could still hear the wind howling outside...or was it a werewolf? I couldn't tell anymore.

I just sat and stared at the door.

My mind wouldn't stay still for a minute.

When Jake said I should go out and do what I had to do in the world, he really meant "go and do what you need to do, while I watch and treat you like a baby"

And after everything, Jasper knew, he knew about Victoria, and he knew that the wolves were watching. He's just like Edward. Controlling, and manipulative. FUCKING VAMPIRES!

I sat and stared at the door for a long time, I don't really know how long it was.

Then I heard voices in the living room. Loud voices.

I tried to listen to find out who was in there, but I couldn't quite work it out.

I knew I could hear Emmetts booming voice, and I could hear Rosalie's high pitched screeching.

I could hear lots of deep raspy voices, one of them was definitely Jacob. Im positive, I could hear another girl, but I might wrong.

The discussions they were having took over most of the most of the morning, and I must have fallen asleep around 8am.

I was awoken by a loud bang in the living room. The clock on the bedside said 3pm. I tried to listen very carefully but all I could hear was shouting only this time, it was loud.

"**Don't be so fucking stupid, do you realise what that'll do to her? Do you not think shes hurt enough all ready. You stupid leeches, you just can't help it can you? You fuck her life up once, then you do it again."**

"**You lied to her to Jacob, you're not innocent in all of this"**

"**I was trying to protect her, If you do what I think your going to do, then you are out of your dead minds, do you want to lose her forever?**

I tried to listen but they quietened down, they must have hear me waken up

"BANG BANG BANG" a fist was pounding on the wooden door making it quake.

"Bella, I know your awake, I can hear your heartbeat, can I come in?"

"Emmett, I don't want to see anyone right now, I want to go home"

"Bells, you know we cant let you, please come out and we can talk about it"

"I've got nothing to say"

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET OUT HERE NOW, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS AND COME UP WITH A PLAN" screamed Jake through the door.

I bounced out of bed and stormed towards the door, which I ripped open with a huge bang.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE JACOB BLACK, YOU LYING BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME I NEED TO FIGURE OUT A PLAN, YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK BACK TO FORKS AND KEEP YOUR WET NOSE OUT OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS."

I looked past Jacob to see a room full of Quileute boys and Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the couch. All of them with theyre mouths open.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? YOU'RE JUST AS BAD, CREEPING ABOUT IN THE SHADOWS WATCHING LIKE SOME FUCKING STALKER FREAKS"

Jasper stood up and faced me.

"AND DONT YOU DARE OPEN YOUR MOUTH WHITLOCK, WHAS IT ALL JUST A BIG JOKE TO YOU TOO? POOR HELPLESS BELLA? OR DID YOU TURN UP HERE ON PURPOSE, JUST IN CASE I NEEDED ANOTHER FUCKING SUPERNATURAL ARSEHOLE TO FUCK UP MY LIFE"

Jaspers face dropped, at vampire speed I found myself looking into those golden globes that belonged to the man that I had fallen head over heels with. He looked at me, and pushed my shoulders leaving me to stumble backwards through the bedroom door.

"We, need to talk...now"

He walked towards me into the room, and slammed the door shut making it shake in its frame.

"And we want some privacy" he said.

At that I heard all the others bustling about in the living room and a few slamming doors.

"sit down" jasper said sternly.

"Now you listen to me Bella Swan. I am an A class idiot, and I already know this. I swear to you darlin' I was here of my own accord, and it was nothing to do with you being here, you just turned up out of the blue. Yes, I found out about the wolves when Jake came down here.

"But..." I tried to say

"No, shut up, I'm speaking..."He cut me off. "It has only been a week, and in my time, that's nothing. Now let's not beat around the bush. Isabella Swan I have fallen head over heels for you and I cant change that, I know I should have told you, but I wanted to protect you. I can feel how upset you are and how angry you are...no how livid you are. And you have every reason. But don't you dare accuse me of setting you up, this is real, and what I feel is real. Now if you want to walk away you do that, but let me set you free first. Victoria has got to be dealt with, and I will not rest until you are safe."

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's all well and good, but do you not remember my relationship with your brother? Do you not remember the controlling and the lying and the hiding things. How on gods earth am I supposed to carry on thinking your always hiding things from me. I am well aware of the dangers of dating a vampire, your not the first Jasper. And just in case you hadn't noticed I'm not fucking breakable. I face things, head on. And I don't need you all sneaking around and telling me what to do and how to handle things! I thought I had a handle on my life and it turns out its all just a lie. God knows that those werewolves have been protecting me from since you left. It's not fair on me Jasper and I wont tolerate it. Now you either man up and face up to things with me, as a friend or whatever the fuck you are, or you fuck off."

He held out his hang towards me.

I looked at him and he nodded

I took it and he pulled me up off the bed.

He pulled my body and it crashed into his and he kissed me...I kissed him back with a s much passion as I could muster. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue pressed on my lips and I let him enter. I sucked on his tongue and raked my fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. I let out an involuntary groan and he shuddered.

He let me take a breath and he looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were pitch black and he smirked.

"am I forgiven darling'?"

"No" I spat at him. "But if you do that every day for the rest of my life you will be"

"How about everyday for forever?"

I gasped as I realised what he just said.

Then he kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We were lying on the bed, after a very heavy make out session (which was getting to be harder to stick by than it looked) when I heard the doors of the house being flung open.

"It's the wolves" whispered Jasper

"Is Jake with them?" I enquired

"Yes" replied Jazz

I once again shot up off the bed and headed towards the door, I flung it open and marched towards the wolves who were congregated in the living room.

"Jacob Black we need to talk"

"Are you gonna shout at me like that all the time, with these ears, your starting to hurt" Jacob smirked

Sam shook his head

"bad move black" he said

"YOU FUCKING RIGHT THAT WAS A BAD MOVE. AND DONT YOU ALL THINK HE'S THE ONLY ONE GETTING IT IN THE NECK. WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE, FOLLWOING ME AROUNG. I WANT ANSWERS AND YOU PACK OF UGLY MUTTS ARE GOING TO GIVE THEM TO ME RIGHT NOW. AND NO BULLSHIT, THIS TIME I MEAN IT.

I looked at Sam "Whos idea was it to have me watched"

"Edwards" Sam replied

I looked at him unable to speak.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"before he left he posted a letter to Jakes house, telling us he had gone for good, but would we watch over you"

I felt Jasper move in behind me and put his hands on waist. I felt calmer almost immediately.

"did you know about this too?" I looked back at him and glared

"No, this I did not...but I cant say it wasn't a good idea"

Jake winced, looking for my next explosion.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my dad asked me to, as a favour to Charlie, obviously Charlie didn't know...but still...you know what they were like bella, like to fucking old women."

"How long have they been watching me?"

"Since you moved here"

"Every day?" I asked

"yes, but they kept a low profile, and they were looking out for you"

"When did you intend on telling me?"

"I didn't"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN, IM A FUCKING GROWN WOMAN JACOB, I NEED TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE"

"AND YOUR MY BEST FRIEND ISABELLA AND I NEARLY LOST YOU TO A VAMPIRE ONCE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN? SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU BELLA, NOT QUICKLY, AND NOT TURN YOU. THAT REDHEAD WANTS YOU DEAD, AND NOWAY ON GODS GREEN EARTH AM I GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN."

I couldnt argue with him, he put me back together when Edward left, and he helped through the worst time of my life so far. I couldnt deny him those facts.

I felt Jasper hold onto my waist tighter and he kissed my shoulder

I saw the look on Jakes face and I knew it there and then...he still loved me. And all of this was killing him.

I pushed Jasper off and stepped forward a little bit.

"Jasper can you give me and the pack some alone time?"

I heard him growl behind me.

"don't fucking start jazz, you left me and these guys were all I had theyre hardly likely to turn on me now!"

With that he was gone leaving the front door wide open.

I sat down on the couch and looked around all the bodies in the room

Sam I recognised, and of course Paul and Jake and Jared. Quil and Embry were still Quil and Embry only much much bigger than the last time I saw them. And there were two new faces.

"so...you are the poor ones that got to stalk me huh?" as said as i looked at the two boys.

They nodded.

I started laughing.

Laughing hysterically

I just going

And going

Clutching my stomach, it was hurting so bad

The muscles were tightening and tightening

"what the fuck...Vampires and werewolves and killer vampires that want to kill me and ones that want to love me, and werewolves that love me and brother for werewolves and more brother vampires...SOMEBODY GET ME A FUCKING DRINK"

"With that, Paul creeped in from the kitchen with a bottle of bud and he thrusted it into my hands"

I took a big gulp and looked around at them all.

"So are we gonna talk about this shit or what"

Sam leapt into a full blown play by play of the events, finding Victorias scent back in forks, they had gone onto Cullen land and found she had been in the house. Turns out she had somehow traced me back here and was trying to get close to me.

The other boys kept joining in and telling me how they had chased her all the way to Canada, and how they found her again on Cullen land and followed her all the way here. Jake had stopped to call Jasper and that's when the Cullens/Whitlocks/Hales surrounded the house while I was sleeping.

So the evening went on, we ordered Pizza and drank beer and did what we did all those years on the rez after the cullens had left. We laughed. And we laughed hard. But the laughter never reached the faces of the boys, and I could see how all tightly wound they were about Victoria.

I saw Paul go to the kitchen and I got up and followed him.

"Hey, womanizer...you okay?"

"Yeah Bells I'm fine, I'm just angry you know?"

"What Paul? Angry? Nooooooo?" I teased

"I'm serious Bella, theres on of her and all of us, and we still haven't caught her yet. What are we going to do?"

I looked at him, and I could feel in my head I was a little tipsy

I flung myself at him and hugged him, just like the way he'd hugged me all those times when he'd found me crying on the beach, and when I fell off my motorbike, when me and jake had, had a fight. When me and Jake kissed and I felt like I'd betrwayed Edward. Paul had always been a hot head, and he had always been my hothead. But this was different. I could see it in his eyes. This man in front of me was fucking terrified.

. And that's when i made the decision.

I was going to take her on, and I was going to win.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I felt my head pounding, my mouth was dry and I felt sick...yet another night with the Rez boys turned messy!

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in Jaspers bed and with a very sullen Jasper lying beside me.

"Hey you" I said with a very croaky voice.

"Hey" he replied "Hows the head?"

"eurgh it hurts"

He reached to his bedside table and grabbed a glass of water and 2 painkillers

"here, might make you feel better"

I sat up and took the glass from him and swallowed the pills. I handed the glass back to him and he placed it back on his bedside table.

"So Miss Bella, it seems I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets"

I looked back at him

"what do you mean?" i enquired

"How much do you remember from last night?"

"The last thing I remember is Paul and me doing our victory dance over something...after that..it's all just blurry"

"Ah yes, It wasn't long after that when we Rose and and Emmett came back. Ive got to say it was good to hear you talk about your time in Forks after we left. Although some things I wish I hadn't heard."

Shit, I couldnt for the life of me remember what we were talking about. What had I said. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to drink.

"Jazz, I know things got a bit out of hand, but I needed it. Ive only been here a short while, and I feel like my life has been turned upside down. I love those boys with all of my heart and I just needed to let things sink in. I hadn't laughed for so long, and things have been so intense"

"I understand Bells, I think this whole thing between us has happened so fast, and we haven't really had time to just sit and talk."

"So what secrets do you think I have been keeping?" I asked with a holded breath.

"Well, it seems that your not as innocent as I thought you were, after all you and Paul seemed to have shared a lot"

"Ohhhhh, that"

"yes that"

"yeah, I don't know what to say really..."

"well why don't you start from the beginning. Everyone is still sleeping and I think we need to lay this out, I need to know what I've got to live up to" he said with a smirk

I lay back down next to him, and turned onto my side to face him

"After you guys left, Jacob put me back together, he's my best friend and I loved him, I still do really. We got to a stage about a year after you guys left and we tried the relationship thing. Then he imprinted on a girl from the Rez. I was cut up about it at first, and Paul kinda took his place as my confidante whilst we sorted things out. We went back to being friends although, I know he still loves me, but we're how it should be. Like brother and sister"

"So how did you manage to sleep with Paul?"

"do you really want to hear this?" I asked him

"yes ma'am"

My heart shuddered at that gorgeous accent, and the look on his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I closed my eyes and let my heart do the the talking

"About 6 months before I came here, me and Paul were in his house one night, having a few drinks with the rest of the guys when the conversation got around to relationships and sex. Now you have to remember, we had all grown up a lot, and this type of conversation was not unusual for us."

"carry on..." he said

"Well, it got around to how I was a virgin, and I told them how me and Edward never got around to having sex. The drinks we're flowing and we were having such a good time; I went into the kitchen and Paul was there. He asked how I felt about them all knowing about my lack of sex, and he asked if i wanted to change it...so one thing led to another. But let me make this quite clear, Paul did not take advantage, I wanted it just as much as him and I wouldn't change a thing. After that, we kindo f kept doing what we were doing a half relationship so to speak. We called it a day when I moved here. "

"So your telling me, that the person who took your virginity, is asleep in the next room, and theres a very good chance that he wants it back"

"No don't be silly, Paul likes his women, and we were not like that. Me and Paul have a very close relationship. It was what it was for that short amount of time, and we are ok with it and it will not happen again. Been there, done that..."

Jasper growled softly.

"do you know how hot you are when you do that?"

I couldn't believe I just said that out aloud

"Oh, Miss Swan, I know exactly how you feel about my growling and my accent. I also know that right now, thinking about Paul has turned you on...but you don't want him do you?"

"You know I don't"

"Who do you want Miss Swan"

I opened my eyes and Jaspers face was right in front of mine. I felt his hand on my hips under the duvet making small circles on my hip bone. I was suddenly aware of my lack of clothes.

"Jasper, what happened to all of my clothes"

"When you started stripping I thought it was time for you to go to bed, I let you get down to your underwear first though" He said with a smirk. "Your such a hussy Miss Swan"

"But right now Professor Whitlock, I'm your Hussy and what exactly are you going to do about it?"

With that I felt my whole body shift onto its back and I felt Jasper on top of me. He had both of my hands pinned to the bed with his own. And he bent down and kissed me. Roughly, I kissed him back, but I couldn't show him how much I wanted him, with my hands restricted. I tried as hard as I could to move them.

"Miss Swan, fighting against me won't do you any good. Your not moving" He said against my lips

He thrust his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it. I reciprocated. Massaging his tongue with my own, but he wouldn't let me take control.

The feel of his dominance and his power over me was making me wetter by the second and my breath was coming out in pants.

"Jasper, I can't stand this" I panted "Please"

"Please what Miss Swan"

"Please Jazz you know what I want"

He gave me a long drawn out kiss that calmed me down and he moved his head over to my shoulder.

"Not while there's a house full of werewolves listening to everything you are saying" he whispered "they're enjoying it far too much for my liking"

He moved at vampire speed and ran around the room gathering my clothes, leaving me feeling very empty and frustrated.

He threw the clothes at me, and winked. Then left the room allowing me to gather myself together

"Fucking Vampires" I yelled after him...knowing the whole house could hear me!

I heard giggles and laughter from the living room.

A/N

Hey folks, I though I'd throw this in there, to give Bella and Jasper some alone time...its been a rough weekend for them!

The next few chapter I imagine will be a lot longer than the last ones, as I'm incorporating battle plans, relationships and not forgetting Bellas classes.

Peter will be returning...although Im not sure we're ready to meet Char just yet.

There will be more Tasha and more of Aro, Caius and Marcus...

Thank you for your Patience with me...and all your comments mean the world to me. I'm glad your enjoying this as much as I am...

As always, and ideas? Thoughts? Pointers are most welcome.

Much Love

Nxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I dragged myself out of Jaspers bed and put on my clothes which Jasper had neatly folded on top of his dresser.

I went out into the living room to the hangovers of all the wolves on looked by three giggling vampires.

"Well, I dunno about you lot but I need to go home"

I went and threw myself on the sofa next to Paul.

"Aww has little Bella got a hangover" Paul said as he threw his arm around me.

I heard Jasper growl under his breath.

"Yes, I am ill, and I hold all you bastard werewolves responsible"

"Well not to burst this little bubble but we have a ravenous vampire to deal with and I think we should make some arrangements for how all of this is going to work" declared Sam

"Well, I suggest that someone take me home and you mutts want to come and talk it out then come to my apartment, I smell, I have awful hair and I need my pajamas"

"I'll give you a ride on the bike, and the wolves can follow" offered Jasper.

"That works for me, let's move"

Jasper and I headed outside with the wolves and I put on Jaspers spare jacket and helmet.

The all started declothing as they headed towards the forest that surrounded Jaspers home. I jumped on the back of the bike and Jasper headed off towards to my apartment.

I held onto Jasper as he sped through the winding roads that headed towards the city. I loved the feel of the wind and the roar of the bike. I felt this was really the first time I had been alone with my thoughts. I ran things over in my head. Thoughts of Paul and Edward flooded my mind, the closeness of me and Jasper, the return of the wolves.

I closed my eyes and just let the thoughts wash over me. I felt so at home last night with the Rez boys, maybe this whole thing with the vampires needed nipped in the bud. I had been there before, and we all know that didn't end too well. Rosalie still hated me although; she's managed to hold her tongue which is quite refreshing. It was nice to have Emmett back in my life, the big brother that I never had. Granted I had the Rez boys but Emmett is somehow different. He's the scary big brother that I never had. He would take out any boy that decided to mess with my heart and I loved him for it. Then Jasper, I gripped on tighter to the man sat in front of me; sexy, caring, fun and of course Texan cowboy. At that moment it dawned on me that I loved this man more than anything else in the world, and no women on a vengeance mission was going to take that away from me. I was sticking to my original plan, she was going down.

I felt the bike slowing down and I opened my eyes to the sight of 3 half naked Quileute boys standing in front of my apartment building. Jasper pulled the bike up in front of the boys and I hopped off. I threw Jake my front door keys so he could let himself him. He and the others ran up the stair and left Jasper and I outside.

Jasper took off his helmet and helped me remove mine.

"Miss Bella, that was some emotional turmoil you went through back there, anything you want to tell me?" he said as he pulled me towards himself and the bike.

I looked straight into his eyes, and all I could see was the concern and worry he had for me.

"It's just a lot to deal with at the minute, I've got to work through a few things" i replied with a sigh.

"Why Miss Bella, you know you're not on your own right?" he asked sincerely

"No, I know. But I have to just get things straight in my head. Give me time"

With that, he pulled me gently towards him and kissed me softly. I thread my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled away and gave me one last chaste kiss.

"There are some very impatient wolves upstairs" he smirked.

"I suppose I had better go and start planning. Will you be in class tomorrow?"

"Yes I will, and I think Peter will be back tonight, so I'm sure he'll join you in class"

"See you tomorrow Professor" i whispered as I sashayed away from him towards the door.

He growled softly and replaced his helmet.

He switched on the bike and revved the engine a few times. Just watching him in those leathers and on that bike turned me on to an absolute maddening degree. And he fucking knew it. He took off down the street and round the corner.

I ran upstairs to be greeted by three very still half naked and very angry wolf boys.

"Right, let's get this straight. I am a grown woman, I have a sex drive, I also have a very gorgeous Vampire and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind"

Sam, Paul and Jacob just stood wide eyed and backed off. The retreated to my sofa, which under their huge frames seemed tiny.

"I am going to get a shower and put my PJ's on. Then we can talk"

I headed towards my bedroom swiftly and immediately removed my clothes and headed towards the shower. I slipped in and let the hot water wash away the cobwebs. I washed my hair in my strawberry scented shampoo. As I washed the soap suds out of my hair I noticed a shadow on the wall

"" I screamed

"Jesus Bella calm down it's only me" Jake said sternly

"WELL THANK FUCK FOR FROSTED GLASS, JACOB BLACK YOU FUCKING PERVERT YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! CAN I NOT GET ANY PRIVACY AT ALL"

"Oh calm down you fucking drama queen, I can't see anything, I just wanted to talk to you whilst you were on your own"

"AND YOU COULDNT WAIT UNTIL I WAS OUT OF THE FUCKING SHOWER?"

"Oh just shut up and listen" he said as he shrank down on the opposite wall. I carried on washing my hair.

"I know you're pissed off with everything that has happened. And I truly am sorry for all the lying and all the charades. But please know that I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to protect you."

"I know Jake, but you can't blame me for getting all angry about it. I feel like I've been living a lie. I thought I had my life back on track. And it's all came crashing down around me."

"But we're ok now aren't we?" he asked hopefully

"Yes Jake we are, but this is the last fucking time you creep into my bathroom when I'm in the shower, we're not kids anymore and it's just fucking weird"

"Sure sure, I'm going" he laughed as he picked himself up for the floor and headed towards the door

"Jake..." I called out

He stood still and listened

"You know I still love you right?"

"I know, I love you too" he whispered as he left.

I got out of the shower and began to dry myself off. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't even checked the apartment for Tasha. I hurriedly dried myself off and headed into my room to find some comfies.

My zebra print bottoms and my led zeppelin t-shirt did just the job.

I towel dried my hair and left it down to dry naturally. I went into the living. Sam got up and let me sit down on the sofa next to Paul. I curled my legs under myself and looked at the three men attentively.

Paul was slouched next to me, with Jake on his other side.

Sam was pacing in my living room. He stopped in front of me and sat on the floor with his legs crossed. I could tell by the look on his face he meant business and this was not going to be a short conversation. The wrinkles on his face seemed to have aged him since he first arrived. He looked tired and worn out. His khaki cut offs looked pretty the same.

Paul was slouched with his eyes fixed on the floor, his heat was radiating off him, but his face seemed so cold and hard.

Jake was so calm on the outside, he had one knee tucked underneath him and his hand was tapping on the bent knee in rhythm to whatever song was running through his head.

Sam coughed lightly and tried to smile at me. Paul and Jake both looked towards Sam and sat up a bit straighter and turned slightly towards to me.

"Bella, we have a plan, but I don't think you're going to like it. Now before you get all het up and worried or angry will you please just hear me out."

I nodded and braced myself

"I want one of the wolves to stay here with you at all times. He won't get in the way and he won't interrupt your day to day life. We know Victoria has been in the area and she WILL find out your daily routine and I want to stop that."

"Okay that doesn't seem too bad" I can cope with a wolf lodger.

"That's not all..." Sam trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We have been talking to Jasper and the other vampires...and we think it's best if you pass this particular wolf off as your boyfriend...then he can go most places with you and there will be no questions asked"

"Are you fucking serious? Do you not see me with a certain Vampire; you know the one who i really like and the one I've just started a relationship with?"

"Bella, if other students see you with Jasper he will lose his job, and if that happens he can't stick around; and we need him and the rest of his family. I'm not saying he has to go to lectures with you or be with you 24/7. But you want to live the student life, and if you're going out Jasper can't be seen with you. "

"Has Jasper agreed to this?" I enquired

"Well, yes and no, he doesn't know the details but he knows we want to leave someone here with you. We were hoping you could talk to him properly and fill him in on the details."

I stared at him with my mouth open. At that moment I knew what a goldfish felt like

"Bella, if someone is here with you then we can protect you, your friend; if someone stays here Tasha will be protected as well, and your new friends that you made in the bar the other night"

"Okay so Jake stays here and we pretend, but as soon as Victoria is...dealt with...they leave right?"

"Erm...well actually, it's not Jake that will be saying"

I felt each of the wolves take in a breath and hold it

"Well...which one is it Sam" i said through grinded teeth

"Paul"

"Oh no, no fucking way, Jasper knows all about me and Paul, as much as I value my life, I am not giving up my relationship and a chance at normality for the sake of a fucking vampire"

"NORMAL, YOU THINK DATING A VAMPIRE IS GOING TO BE NORMAL" Paul said as he shot up off the couch

"I don't like this idea anymore than you do, but as a pack, we love you. And I am one of the more experienced wolves. Jake can't stay he has duties on the Rez and Sam Cant be away from Emily, so just suck it up Swan it's for your own good"

I was just about to say something when I heard the lock on the front door being unlocked

In walked a very dishevelled looking Tasha.

"Well well, looky here, a party that's starting without me; Bella do your friends not know what clothes are" said Tasha with a smirk

"Hey Tasha, how was your weekend? I asked. The wolves sat down around the living room and I followed Tasha into the kitchen.

"It was amazing, I just left Parker at the airport, sorry for taking over the flat but we had...you know things to catch up on" she said with an even bigger smirk

"It was no problem; I spent most of the weekend with some friends of mine that came into town"

"You mean you stayed at Jaspers" she quizzed

"Well yeah, I did. But obviously some of my friends from forks came down too, we spent most of the weekend partying"

"Oh Swan, it looks like we need to have a catch up. Girlie night with a film tonight?"

I looked over at the boys and my body jerked inside and my words got caught in my throat.

"Actually Tasha, I think we need to have a chat first. Do you think you could come into my room?"

"Yeah of course, just let me get a cup of tea"

Tasha made herself a cup of tea and pottered around the kitchen whilst I went and spoke to the boys.

"Right, Sam, Jake? Get out of here. Paul, I take it you're staying here tonight?"

Paul nodded

"Right well, me and Tasha need supplies, can you take yourself to the shop and invest in ice cream, popcorn and chocolate. Give me half an hour then please, drag yourself back here. And don't dare come back without chocolate"

Sam and Jake headed towards the door with Paul following behind them. I stopped at the door where Sam and Jake gave me a very love filled hug each and promise that it would all be over soon. Paul then headed out behind them with a sad look on his face.

I turned back into the apartment to find the living room and kitchen empty. I walked through to my room and found Tasha sat on my bed with two cups of tea in her hand.

"Come on lovely, come and tell what on earth has been going on"

I sat on the bed next to her and spilled my heart out to her. Well as much as I could tell her, with a few lies thrown in.

I told her about my fling with Jasper and how wonderful he is, I told him how the boys had come down to make sure I was ok. I told her that Paul had declared his love for me. And me and Jasper realised that we couldn't be together because he was a teacher and I was a student. I told her that my dad was worried because he had heard of some muggings in the area, so Paul was going to stay and watch out for us; because he's an overzealous parent and I knew not to argue with him.

Then I cried, I cried for me, I cried for Jasper, I cried for Edward, I cried for Alice, I cried for Jacob, I cried for Paul.

And I cried and I cried.

After half an hour I heard the front door open. Tasha and I went into the living room where all three of us sat and watched Legally blonde. Myself and Paul curled up on the sofa which was strangely very comforting.

Before the film ended Tasha announced she was going to bed. And off she went.

When the film finished I got up and made my way to my bedroom. Paul followed me he walked in behind me and shut the door.

I turned to look at him and I had never seen the boy look so awkward.

"So...how is this going to work?" he asked in a very shaky voice


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up to streams of light coming through the blinds of my bedroom window and dancing across the wall. I could hear the most horrific noise I had ever heard and realised what it was..

Before even opening my eyes I once again thought about the events of the previous evening. Paul was obviously still here, the noise was unbelievable the boy was louder than a freight train. I had to speak to Jasper today. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. Why was there no other way around this. This is not the only way this could be.

I rolled out of bed and squinted as I got up, I nearly kicked Paul in the head as I stepped over him to get to the door. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a coffee. I sat at the breakfast bar and stared into my mug.

"Do you know there's a wolf in your bedroom?" I heard a tiny whisper right next to my ear.

"ARRghhhh" I tried to scream but it was muffled by a cold, pale and dead hand. Then I realised that the cold dead hand belonged to me

"Jasper you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry darlin' but I didn't want to wake the rest of the house up" He chuckled. "You know its only 5am right?"

"Yeah, theres a freight train running around my room, I couldn't sleep. Heeyyyy...wait a minute why aren't you mad?"

Jasper smirked at me and I saw the twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Turns out, you have a really good guard dog...I came in just after you fell asleep and Paul was out here like a shot, the boy nearly fuckin' ran through me. When he realised it was me, we sat and had a chat. Well, to cut a long story short, he explained Sam's plan to me, and how this was all going to play out. He also said that he didn't think it was right that you had to explain shit to everyone and lie to everyone so, he wanted to relieve some of your worries."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, you haven't seen the hole in your living room wall yet...but, I'm dealing with it"

He put his hands on my shoulders and I buried my face into his chest.

"Why is it never easy Jazz? Why is there always something in my way"

"Well, it's about to get a whole lot worse, there is another reason why I'm here."

I looked up at him. From this angle I could see Jaspers scars just above the neckline of his black button down shirt. He looked kinda scary, but in a good way. His jaw was so defined, but his eyes looked a little uneven, like he hadn't hunted for a while, but I knew this wasn't the case. Then it dawned on , me. He had venom in his eyes, he was crying the only way a vampire could.

I stood up to reach further up to him.

I ran my hands up his arms feeling the power in his biceps.

I grabbed his shoulders tight and dug my nails into his granite hard skin as best I could.

He hissed.

I reached my face up towards him and drew his face to mine. I stared into his eyes, to show him how I serious I was.

"Jasper Whitlock, I love you. And whatever you say next we will face it together, we are unbreakable."

Then I kissed him, fiercely and he drew me closer to him, ghosting his hands down over my back towards my ass, where he stopped and got himself a very manly and cheeky grope. I tried to pull away to complain, but he pulled me back and pulled me in roughly.

I could feel his growing erection through his jeans and moaned when it grazed my centre through my pj's.

He ran his hand over the back of my right thy and hitched my leg over his hip, keeping it pressed against his body, he pulled me even closer.

I was panting now, and I could feel his emotions, he was definitely projecting.

He swirled us around to the side and held me in a Vampires embrace. I left my head fall back and he kissed up my neck towards my earlobe. Then he whispered

"I want you to remember this moment, and how you feel. Because in a minute, everything is going to change and I need you to remember everything you said, how you feel, how much you want me and how much I love you too." He then kissed me fully on my lips and brought me to a standing position.

"Jazz...please, what's going on?"

"We found Victoria"

And...

"She's got an army, with many newborns, and some older faces"

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"Maria" He answered with a shaky voice.

Vampires don't do shaky

"Jasper, what are you not telling me?"

"Edward and Alice are with them"

I just stared at him. .FUCK

"Edward and Alice are siding with Victoria against me?

"It looks that way." He replied.

"Explain, everything, right, now" my word were coming out in pants,

"Emmett and myself decided to take a look around last night, and we found a trail a human trail in the woods behind my house, we didn't think anything of it but we followed it about 300 miles north. We came across what I can only describe as an old farmhouse building, and the place is crawling with newborns...are you ok?"

"yeah, carry on"

"So me and Em kept far enough away so that we could see without being seen, or heard. We saw Edward and Alice talking with Victoria outside one of the barns. One of the newborns obviously caught our scent, and started towards us, so we legged it"

"I have nothing to say..." I managed to muster

I looked at Jasper, then at my cup, then at the floor.

"I'm going back to bed, I'll see you in class professor" and with that I turned and walked away.

I managed to stagger over Paul and I flung myself back onto my bed. Then I felt sleep take me very quickly

"Thank you" I whispered

**Hey folks, **

**Thanks for sticking with me, I'm getting there and slowly bringing my ideas together. But I think we may have a while to go...if you wonderful people want to keep reading that long...**

**As always, anything anyone would like to say? Good or bad is most appreciated...**

**And...also...I think I'm finally getting the nerve to write my own Lemon, however any help in this department would be especially welcome...I'm a Lemon Virgin...**

**Any thoughts?**

**Nxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was awoken roughly by the sound of Tasha screeching in my ear and shaking my body violently

"Get the fuck up, your going to be late for class. And will you please ask your beautiful man friend to put some fucking clothes on before I jump him"

I squinted and looked at my clock, 7:30. Two hours of Jasper induced sleep and I felt wonderful. Then that awful pain ran through my veins, betrayal. Edward and Alice wanted dead. They hated me that much they had joined forces with the avenger and her new BFF none other than Jaspers maker Maria. I just couldn't get my head around it. How was it possible.

I heard my vibrating on my bed side table, without even looking I flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Swan? Its Rosalie"

"What do you want at this god forsaken time of day?"

"Look, get your fucking lazy ass out of bed, your human, and your dealing with all this supernatural shit, I get it, it's hard. But if you don't get in line with all your normal human shit then it will feel even worse. So, get the fuck to class, Peter's picking you up on the bike. And...wait for it...I'm taking you and your girlie out tonight. And before you even ask anything or change your mind, I'm going"

Click

The line went dead.

I just stared at the phone.

"Fuck me Rosalie Hales got a heart" I giggled, jumped up and swanned my way into the kitchen where I found a half naked werewolf holding out a mug of coffee towards me.

Tasha was sitting on the sofa drinking out of her cup, presumably it was that earl grey shit her dad always sends her.

"Parker was supposed to ring me by now, he hasn't even called to say he's landed home" she droned

As much as she was a rebel, she loved him with all her being.

"Right, England, we haven't been out in a while and I am in need of some girlie time. How about a night at the union tonight?"

"Oh Bella really?...

I nodded

"I'd love too" she beamed

"My friend Rosalie is coming also, she's new in town and wants to meet people, that cool?"

"Yes of course"

Paul smirked and walked back towards my room.

Tasha started gathering her books together and throwing them into her bag.

"I'm going now Bell my lift is here, see you tonight, I might even do a bit of shopping" she added with a wink

I groaned and headed towards my room.

After kicking Paul out of my room I showered quickly and got ready. I had one last cup of coffee and headed downstairs to wait for Peter to take me to class.

Paul went and got in my bed to get some more sleep, he moaned all morning how he didn't like the floor.

I heard the roar of the engine coming down the street, sure enough Pete was hurtling down the road on Jaspers bike. He pulled up to the curb and handed me a helmet, I jumped on the back and he sped off towards campus.

When we got there we sorted the helmets and walked across the courtyard towards the lecture halls. Peter seemed worried.

"You ok Pete?"

"Yeah fine, just missing Char, and Jazz filled me in on the recent goings on, I should be asking how you are?"

"I will get through it"

"So, hows it going with our professor?" has asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I love him Pete, I really do"

"Oh wow, and it got so serious so quickly...so who was that huge half naked boy stood in your window this morning?"

"That's Paul, you know the werewolf"

"Oh, I see...You've got them all falling at your feet Swan, I like your style" he giggled.

We arrived at the lecture hall and wandered in slowly behind the sorority chicks, and the emo chicks. We took up our usual seats near the front, with Pete near the the aisle.

Peter nudged me and coughed loudly, just as the big doors swung open. In walked the sexiest dead man alive. Complete with ripped jeans, black shirt and cowboy boots.

All my troubles melted away and I felt normal again. Well as normal as you can be when your dating a vampire. I felt giggly and lustful and smiley and dare I say it horny as hell.

I could see the smirk on Jaspers face and Pete was silently laughing at my side.

I sat through the lecture writing notes to Pete as per usual. When I suddenly felt all hot and bothered, I looked at Jasper and saw his lips twitching into a slight smirk as he was talking to the room.

I then felt another dose of this hotness and realised that my undies were in fact soaked.

"You fucker, your gonna pay for this" I whispered under my breath, The fucker was intentionally making me horny.

I whispered for Peter to move as I excused myself to use the bathroom.

I practically ran down the hallway to find the nearest bathroom, I barged in and splashed my face to cool down.

I went into a cubicle and removed my panties from my body and stuffed them into my pocket, he was definitely going to pay.

I marched myself back to class, and seated myself back next to Peter.

Jasper was sauntering across the front of the class asking and answering questions from other student. He stood directly in front of me and pointed up to a student sitting way behind me.

"Yes you at the back?" said Jasper

At the same moment I did the best Basic Instinct move I could under the desk.

Jasper nearly choked. Peter burst into a fit of giggles and with that Jasper dismissed the class 20 minutes early.

Peter and I headed out with the other students and slowly wandered towards Jaspers office. We waited by the locked door idly talking and sniggering.

"Your a fucking genius Swan, I thought the major was going to ravish you there and then"

"THE MAJOR WOULD LIKE A MOMENT WITH SWAN RIGHT NOW" I heard Jasper bellow down the small corridor.

And with that Peter was gone.

Jasper marched up to me and leaned past me to open the door.

He pushed me inside and I fell against his desk. Before I knew it I was perched on the edge of his desk with my skirt pushed up to my waist.

Jasper was on his knees in front of me with his head buried in my pussy.

"Fuck Jazz, what are you doing?" I gasped

He was relentless, licking and sucking at my bundle of nerves, I felt him push fingers into me but it all happened so quickly. He was pumping and licking and nibbling. He used his left hand to grip my thigh making it impossible to move, I felt him replace his fingers with his tongue and he pinched my clit between his for finger and his thumb, my body shattered all over the place.

But he never gave up. He carried on, and I was so sensitive and I knew then he was going at Vamp speed I came again, and I knew I couldnt take anymore. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up towards me. I kissed him thoroughly and licked my juices off his face.

I broke away and his head fell forward onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and we breathed together.

"You play the game well Swan" he smirked and kissed me again.

A/N

**Well I put that in there for a breather, everything was getting so serious! Plus I didn't want to lose sight of the relationship between Bella and Jazz.**

**What do we all think? Anything is as always most welcome!**

**Chapter 20 should be up soon...**

**N xx**


	20. Explanation

Hey guys, long time no speak...

I hate authors notes in the middle of stories...but I felt I owed an explanation!

After some life events...I gave up writing...and I have decided that this story has now come to an end.

Then I though **"bollocks, I'm going to finish it!" **

So...please...send me ideas...thoughts...what do you want to see...I have the story worked out...but my writings not so great...and i fear it might take a while to get back into things...so please..

HELP A GIRL OUT!

Nx


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a very eventful afternoon at Uni I went back to my flat to find Tasha running around my flat flinging clothing everywhere and she was singing along to ZZ Top's "Legs" while she was doing it.

I got my phone out of my bag and picked a number and it rang.

"Rosalie, it's Bella, me and Tasha are having a few drinks in the house before we go out, if you want to come down and bring some of Peter's moonshine shit and join us you are most welcome."

With that I put the phone down, flung my bag on the side and waltzed myself into my room and started taking my wardrobe apart, in the meantime Tasha had poured us some drinks and we had let the party begin.

I heard the buzzer downstairs and in I went and let Rosalie in, she came in with 3 clothing bags, and a bottle in her hand. I just stared at her.

"What, your not the only one that can party Swan"

I took the bottle off her and went to pour her a drink. I hid the bottle from Tasha...she didn't need to find that...ever.

Tasha came into the living room pouting like a child.

"I have nothing to wear" she cried

"Well its a good thing I'm beautiful and I've got great taste in clothes...also, its Casino night tonight, so I got us girls some outfits." Smirked Rosalie

Rosalie danced towards the clothing bags and pulled out three gorgeous evening gowns. A white one, a green one and a red one. She announced that the white one was for her, the red for Tasha, and the green one was for me.

My dress was backless and it fell right to the floor, the front had a sweet heart neck line and it was strapless. Rosalie's dress reminded me of Jessica Rabbits dress, with a slit up the side. She looked stunning. And Tashas, well, Rose had picked perfectly, Tashas was a one shouldered floor length gown with roses on the one strap, with her pale complextion and her bright red lipstick she looked like an A lister and all three dresses seemed to shimmer in the light.

"You can thank your big brother for these, and the shoes to go with them" Rosalie winked at me.

The three of us spent the next 3 hours getting ready, and chatting rubbish whilst drinking a fair amount, and If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rosalie was well on her way to being pissed.

As much as I was having fun, I couldn't get the fact that Edward and Alice has sided with Victoria over me. And it hurt like a bitch. But not only that, I loved him, I truly loved him and Jasper loved her and they go as far as bringing Maria into the game, knowing how Jaz fought with the consequences of her actions for all that time. I was disgusted and terrified.

Rosalie kept throwing me knowing glances as she giggled and drank with Tasha.

I got up and headed for the kitchen to get another bottle of Jack. I reached into the fridge to grab it and turned abck around to face a stern faced Rosalie draped across my kitchen bench.

"It's hard right?" she asked

"Yeah something like that" I answered

"You know, you shouldn't be worried with all these vamps and wolves at your beck and call you'll be fine" she smirked

"It's not me I'm worried about; I don't like that all these people are laying their life on the line for me and doing all these things while I'm sat in here with you getting pissed...it's not right" I huffed

"Who says this isn't part of the plan?" she smirked again "Wake up Swan, we care about you, for fucks sake I care about you, right now as we speak our men are eyeing up that little camp and finding out whats going on, with you out the way they can concentrate on that. And I'll be honest, the plan is for them to meet us later on, in their tux's and all. So put a fucking smile on your face, youve got a huge family, who all love you, the man of your dreams and an education...youve got the world at your feet. "

"just a small matter of lethal vampires trying to kill me huh?"

Rosalie stood up and walked towards me, and stood directly in front of me.

"Isabella Swan, the love of my existence is out trying to save your life...and I'm not worried, I'm in here getting pissed with you. Nothing is going to happen"

So with that over and done, we headed back to the living room to finish our drinks and get ready to head to the union.

As we sat there, the front door opened and in walked Paul. He was wearing a suit and hat to match.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits" he smirked

All us three girls looked at each other and giggles

"Paul, whats going on" Rose asked

"Just get yourselves downstairs, I've got a surprise for you" he said

We got our things together and headed down the stairwell as we got to the front door it opened and there lining the pavement were Jake and Sam, and behind them three black shiny two seater Maserati's.

Rose coughed and spluttered and nearly fell over.

"where the fuck did they come from" she managed to splutter out

"A present from Mr Whitlock and Mr Hale" came Pauls voice from behind us

Tasha was speechless. She just stood, mouth agape watching the over grown men saunter towards her.

"Can I pick my driver?" she whispered

"Of course" Paul smirked

"I'm taking the one on the left" she whispered back

And by the one on the left she meant Sam.

All three men escorted us to the cars, and my driver was Jake.

He helped me into the car and shut the door, he moved around the front of the car and got in next to me.

"Well, Miss Swan, Where'l it be?"

"The Casino please driver" I laughed at him

Jake set off and we made our way to the Union bar to play 007 all night.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

**Hey Guys! Long time no speak. I think ive finally found my creative flow again...but we'll see. Enjoy!**

"Get your big fucking sneaker off my boots!" said Jasper through gritted teeth

"Sorry Bro, you know how I get when I'm nervous" replied Emmett

"What you so nervous for?" asked Jaz

"I let Rose take my credit card and buy the girls dresses for tonight..."

"HAHA" Jasper scoffed. "Bad move Em, bad move"

Jasper and Emmett were hiding in bushes near Victoria and now apparently Maria's camp. The scene looked like something out of a film, little wooden shacks in a circle, with a fire in the middle. There were vampires crawling all over the place. All too new to pick up on the experienced vampires that stood hidden in the bushes, watching their every move.

"So you reckon your pixie ex-wife is really with Edward?" inquired Em

"I dunno Em, surely she would see us standing in these godforsaken bushes, and we're not dead, so something's definitely up."

"Look" exclaimed Jasper.

Emmett looked towards the camp and saw Edward, Alice Victoria and Maria emerge from one of the huts, followed by a tall, slender man. Jasper and Emmett both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You don't recognise him?" whispered Emmett

"No. Is he one of ours?" replied Jasper in a hushed voice.

"I can't tell"

The group in the camp sat around the fire on logs as if they were sitting down for a bonfire celebration. Eagerly chatting and laughing and smiling

"The son of a BITCH"

Emmett jumped up and restrained Jasper. As he did, he noticed a couple of new borns turn and look their way.

"Come on Jaz, we have to go...NOW"

Both Jasper and Emmet sprinted off into the night away from the camp. Full, of information to share with the rest of the pack when they got back to Jaspers.

Meanwhile...at The Union

"Rosalie Hale! How the fuck can you drink so much?" Screamed Tasha

"I've practised a hell of a lot, now, man the fuck up and take your shot!" replied Rose

We had been at Casino night almost 3 hours and in that time we had drank 3 bottles of Champagne, numerous shots and a fish bowl of green stuff. Rosalie was on a mission to make sure I had a good time, and getting absolutely wasted was clearly on the agenda!

The pack had stayed with us, and not even the could keep up with Rose's drinking! Although they were trying pretty hard. Even in my drunken stupor I noticed every now again one of them would twitch and my lungs would fill with air hoping it was Jasper and Emmett joining us after their visit. But no such luck yet.

We were sitting in a booth just off the dancefloor, near to where we first met Caius, Aro and Marcus. The Union bar was very long with a dancefloor at each end. It was unusual for both dance floors to be clear of tables and chairs, as usually only one would be in use. However, at one end, there were poker tables and roulette wheels and at the other people were dancing. As per usual all of the guys in the room were staring at Rosalie and all of the girls wanted to be her. But for once, she didn't seem to care, and she was even happily sitting chatting to Paul, Sam and Jake. Well...I say talk...I mean drunkenly slur in their ears.

Tasha seemed deep in conversation with Sam, and Rose was bending Jakes ear about not really hating him, and that she thought she could get used to the smell of him as long as he hadn't been out in the rain, because then he would smell like wet dog.

Paul pushed my glass towards me from across the other side of the table and mouthed to me

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, Are you?"_

_He nodded in response "Would you like to dance?"_

I nodded. He reached across the table and gently picked up my hand, he pulled me up and led me to the dancefloor. The music was apparently an old James Bond Theme...not that I would recognise it. But I put my arms around Pauls shoulders and we started to move.

"You know Bella, this pretending to be your boyfriend isn't half bad" he smirked

"Hey! Don't you start now, its hard enough as it is"

"Jasper doesn't like me? Does he?"

"He doesn't know you not to like you, he was just surprised that we have history, he was betting on me and Jake having history"

"Ahhh now I see, well, we're friends right?"

"Yeah course we are"

"Then as your friend I am going to ask you to ask your boyfriend to stop looking at me as if he's going to eat me and to lay off!"

"WHAT"

I spun around and saw Jasper stood at my table wearing a white suit and a white matching hat, with a black rim. I started to run towards him, but Paul pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I shouted

"He's your teacher remember Bella! And everyone can see it's him" Growled Paul

I put my arms back around Pauls neck and danced until the song had finished. Paul took my hand and led me back over the to the table. Emmett got up and let me sit back in my place, with a small wink as he straightened up. He looked spectacular in his tuxedo. Rosalie had soon sobered up and insisted on giving him bed eyes, every time she caught his eyes, the silly girl...didn't she know she was married to him!

I watched as Jasper walked towards the bar and got himself a drink. He stood there leaning and cradling his short glad in his right hand. I couldn't fathom the look on his face, anguish, jealousy, anger. His face seemed tense but the rest of his body seemed, relaxed. I truly couldn't place it.

"Paul" I shouted across the table "Would you mind taking me home?"

"Sure thing Bella, Oh wait...I've been drinking, I'm afraid we're going to have to find you a driver"

"Professor Whitlock, have you had much to drink, Bella wants to leave and I'm afraid her driver has had too much" shouted Rosalie. I knew Jasper could hear her perfectly well. I liked the drunk Rosalie.

"Well, I've only had a sip, I'll take you home if you'd like darlin'"

He had a glint in his eye as he took my hand and pulled me up from my chair. He offered his arm to me, and Paul chucked him the car keys.

Jasper bent down low and muttered something under his breath. I knew the others had heard him, but it was so fast and so low I couldn't make it out.

Jasper started to walk towards the exit.

As we got outside into the parking lot, I noticed a few students milling around, some smoking, some talking and some girls were crying.

Jasper guided me towards the car, and opened the passenger door I got in and released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding, Jasper walked around the front of the car at normal human speed and got in the driver's side.

As soon as he got in the car, he reached over and pulled me into a searing kiss. His hand pulled on the back of head with more force than usual, his other hand found its way onto my rib cage. I gasped as I tried to pull away...

"Jasper...what are you doing...people will see..."

He pulled me back towards him

"tinted windows" he muffled as he leaned in again this time I pulled him towards me, and wrapped is hair in my fingers. This time he pulled away...

"Swan, We're going to your place"

And with that, he put the keys in the ignition and sped out of the car park.

A/N Any thoughts? This was just a wee filler chapter to get me going again! What did you think?

Nx


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

**Please read the A/N at the end! Enjoy**

Jaspers POV

As we ran back to my house, I could feel the anger rolling off Emmett in waves...even though he ran ahead of me. I could sense he was about to explode. I started slowing down just as we reached the outskirts of my land

"Emmett Stop" I called over to him

He slowed down and stood in the middle of my back garden, bent over with his hand on his knees and breathing heavily, not once had I ever seen Emmett act so human. Panting for air he didn't need and resting his 'weary' body on his knees.

The moon was high overhead and lit up my garden with a pale blue glow, and as much as Emmett acted like a human, the marble contours of the skin on his arms and the little glistening sparkles would have given his supernatural existence away to any passer by/

He looked up at me and shook his head. Desperation and disappointment were written plain across his face.

"Didn't you recognise him Jazz?" He panted out, as though still trying to catch his breathe. He straightened himself up and waited for my answer.

I looked at him and reflected the emotions on his face, but they weren't in sympathy with Emmett they were my own feelings. I sat down on the grass, my knees slightly bent and my arms resting on them. My feet flat on the floor. Emmet raised his hands to his hips.

"I don't understand Emmett...what is going on? Why was he there?" I pleaded

"I don't know..." Em trailed off.

"We need to find out, I refuse to believe that he'd plot against us."

"It's Carlisle Jazz, maybe there's a moral high ground somewhere we missed"

We looked at each other across the field in the moonlight, as if we were searching each other's faces for answers.

I picked myself up and walked towards Em, I grabbed for the top of his arm.

"Come on, we still have to get to the girls. Then tomorrow, we call the Pack and tell Bella and the girls everything".

We both ran towards the house to get changed and make our way to the Union bar.

At the Union

Myself and Emmett ran to the Union without even breaking a sweat, I felt quite dapper in my white suit, it was very 1920's, my favourite era to live through.

As we approached the door, I noticed there were a couple of lecturers standing by the door. I gestured for Emmett to follow me and I introduced him.

Professor Zafrina and Professor Randall this is for all intents and purposes; my younger brother Emmett Cullen. Emmett extended his hand graciously with a big grin on his face.

Professor Randall is a small man, round about 50. He always looks quite stern. But he has this twinkle in his eye and he constantly throws off very cheery and mischievous emotions.

Professor Zafrina is a very tall black lady probably about 30 with long brown flowing hair. She teaches modern art, and is very passionate about all things creative. She organises these sorts of events for students and she will have no doubt made sure everything inside was perfect and true to the Bond series.

"It's nice to meet you both, how are you enjoying the night?" asked Emmett cheerfully

"Oh, its been good so far, we've raised a some funds for the Christmas Charities and seen a side to some of the students we thought had been locked away. Character building and money for good causes." Replied Professor Randall.

"Not to mention the older native American presence in the bar" said Zafrina with a smirk "Incoming boys, I'm out" She pushed passed me and Emmett and sashayed her way back to the double doors of the Union to rejoin the party.

Thats when I noticed the woman leaving the building through the double doors and heading towards us. Jane.

The woman was incorrigible. Constantly throwing herself at me, and the emotions she throws off, sometimes I cant help but be seduced by them they are so strong. I often needed Peter to drag me out of the ridiculous situations that I had gotten myself into with this woman.

"Well, well, Professor Whitlock, who do we have here, she thrusted her out towards Emmett expecting him to kiss it. Instead in true Emmett fashion, he lightly grabbed her little finger and wobbled her hand, as if to mock shake it. I noticed Professor Randall giggle and smirk.

"Please excuse me, Professor Whitlock. Mr Cullen was nice to meet you, please; enjoy your night" Said Randall with a smirk as he followed in Zafrina's footsteps and left us outside with the delightful Jane.

"Jane this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Jane Volturi aka Professor Volturi."

"Pleased to meet you" said Emmett with a slight disdained look on his face.

"So Mr Cullen, how long are you in town for?" enquired Jane

I could feel the lust and wanton desires of her emotions punching me in the chest.

"Erm...I'm not sure, Jazz, do you think we should go and meet Rosalie MY WIFE"

"Yes, I think we'd better...Excuse us Jane"

Janes face was a little more than pissed at our sudden departure. And I felt her eyes boring into the back of my head as we walked away. I used to think that she was harmless, but the force of change in her emotions from lust to rejection to a strong disliking was unnerving. I had been feeling woman's emotions for over 150 years, and this somehow felt new.

As we entered the bar I could hear a drunken Rosalie over the top of the music and ushered Emmett in the right direction. Emmett was easily distracted in places like this, he was like taking a dog to the beach, as soon as you let him off his lead he wants to be at the bar, he wants to be on the dancefloor, he wants to sit down, he wants to stand up, he wants to chat, he wants to make friends he wants to find Rosalie, he wants to dance with her. You had to keep a tight rein on him.

As we made our way over to the booth where Bella, Rosalie and Tasha were. I understood what Professor Zafrina had meant when she mentioned the Native American Presence. Sam, Paul and Jakes stood out like a sore thumb with their huge stances. Broad shoulders and muscles nearly breaking out of their suits. The lust that hit me was overwhelming and I staggered a little at the brute force of it. It was attacking me from all sides. My back, my front even in my legs, they were turning to jelly as I walked. As we reached the booth, I noticed that Paul had moved. I searched for him and felt his apprehension coming from the dancefloor.

He was dancing with Bella. She had her arms around his neck and she was nodding and smiling. I leant against the booth to eliviate some of the pressure of all the emotions crashing down on me. But I never took my eyes off her.

She turned around and made a step in my direction, Paul pulled her back and I was grateful. With other professors here, it was impossible for them to see me with her.

After the song had finished Paul escorted Bella back over to the booth. The emotions in the room had evened out between lust and jealousy. The girls were obviously jealous of Bella dancing with Paul and the lust well...with 3 vampires and 3 werewolves in the room, I wouldn't like to guess what was directed at whom.

I was aware of Bella talking to Paul. She looked so beautiful, her hair was wispy and framed her face. She had a red glow to her face, provided for me by the amount of alcohol Rosalie had tipped down her neck, Her dress was a shimmery light green colour that matched perfectly with her pale complexion. She looked like a beautiful vampire. I scolded myself at that thought. But then the beating of her heart gave her away.

I was interrupted by a very drunken Rose

"Professor Whitlock, have you had much to drink, Bella wants to leave and I'm afraid her driver has had too much"

"Well, I've only had a sip, I'll take you home if you'd like darlin'" I replied aiming my response at Bella.

I offered her my hand and gently pulled her up from the seat. I offered her my arm and Paul threw the keys towards me with a wink

He said in a very low voice. "I'll be gone all night, patrols and stuff"

I replied knowing all the other vampires in the room and werewolves would hear me

"No one is to come back to Bella's apartment tonight, tomorrow is going to be hard, she needs time. See you all at my house about 11am" and with that I started to make my way through the crowd to the exit.

As we left the building I felt a great loss of emotions and a i sighed with relief as we moved towards the car. The amount of lust and jealousy throwing its weight about in the bar was wearing me out. I looked as Bella approached the car and I edged forward to open the door for her. I heard her release a breath she had been holding in. I walked around the car and I decided that Bella was going to get all the attention she deserved tonight. She was putting up with a lot and she deserved a break. And not only that...when you've been in a club with 300 horny students for over an hour and you can can feel their every emotional peak...shit gets to ya!

As soon as I got into the drivers side I pulled her over into a searing kiss, my lips felt like were on fire and the flames were expanding onto her lips too.

"Jasper...what are you doing...people will see..." she rasped

I pulled her back in

"Tinted windows"

"Swan, We're going to your place"

**Hey Folks, I've stopped it here as I want the next part to be in Bella's POV but please be assured...It will be up soon, I've written most of it. I just need to go over it...it's my first Lemon and I want it to be fabulous.**

**This Chapter though...I am very proud of. I have more confidence writing in Jaspers POV than I did. **

**I really would like some feedback for this chapter...as although I'm quite proud/pleased...I have a feeling that is maybe misplaced confidence...so please...leave me with some of your thoughts.**

**Thank you**

**N x**


End file.
